Freddy 101
by Exhibit Q
Summary: CHAPTER 16 UPDATED! Freddy's new kill...
1. Bad News Again

**Chapter 1: Life at the Moment**

Thursday was one of the worst days of Katherine's seemingly, never-ending, tortuous life. For one, her parents are the complete opposite of herself, and it is very hard to deal with. She has the kind of mother that wants her daughter to be an exact replica of herself. (A fun loving, likes everyone kind of person) she thought she _could_ be a fun loving if she wanted to be and sometimes she was. But Katherine _really_ dislikes people in general. She believes most people are rude, disgusting slobs. That's why she is very picky whom she decides to be friends with. Katherine didn't want friends who burps, blows their noses, or even farts at the kitchen table, and doesn't even excuse his or herself, but instead laughs at it like a five-year-old child, and makes fools out of themselves.

Now, Katherine was just in a really bad mood. Her father is in the army, and they are transferring to another state again. Springwood, Ohio. Katherine was used to moving all the time, but she just made friends, and she thought the house they were going to move in was too creepy.

"Kasey, sit down." Katherine's mother, Cathy said. Katherine had just walked through the door of her 100-year-old house, coming home from school. She didn't receive any greetings. Katherine slowly turned her head to look at her. She had a look of nervousness on her face. _Oh, man! What happened now? _Katherine thought.

"Mo-om! Can I _at least_ put my school stuff away and get a snack?" Katherine whined. She knew she was too old to be whining at 16, but she couldn't help it. She had a headache.

"I would much rather you sit down. Your father and I have something to say."

Katherine rolled her eyes and reluctantly dragged her feet over to their family's large, comfortable blue chair, and she threw herself into it, she let her book bag fall to the floor. She stared blankly and uninterestingly at them. Her parents were holding hands and looking at Katherine as though she was a ticking time bomb, and she was going to explode at any second. It was quite annoying. After about 20 seconds of this uncomfortable, awkward silence, (well not _exactly_ silent, if you count the car horns and yelling taking place outside) Katherine dared to say something.

"What is it?" She cried impatiently.

"Honey...we're moving." Her father, Randy blurted.

"What! Again?" Katherine immaturely screamed.

"Yes."

"But...but...WHY!" She cried.

"Dear, you know why," Cathy butted in. "It's the same reason as the last"

"_Yeah! It's _military _business." _Katherine thought.

Tears began welling up in Katherine's blue eyes. She did nothing to stop them. She just blinked and they gently and slowly ran down her pale cheeks.

"Where are we going this time?" Katherine whispered helplessly.

"Ohio. Springwood, Ohio." Randy informed his crying daughter.

Katherine took a deep breath, raised her eyebrows and shook her head vigorously.

"No." she said simply. "Ohio is like...a _million_ miles away from here! I'll have to start a new school." She gasped. "I won't have any _friends_!"

"You'll make new ones..." her dad said, starting to sound really nervous. "Here." Randy handed Katherine a picture and she snatched it away and stared at it. She stared at the picture of the house. It looked old. The roof was green. On the roof there was 3 windows indicating upstairs. The rest of the house was painted white, except for the blue shutters, red door and the brick porch. On the porch there were two white pillars that held a 1/4th circle canopy. And the address numbers that were on the right side of the door were golden.

_1428._ That number was going to be etched into Katherine's brain forever. She just didn't know it at the time.

It _was_ a nice looking house. But there was something terribly wrong with it. As Katherine looked at the other houses, she saw that they looked cheerful and bright. But this one was gloomy and dark. She furrowed her eyebrows. There was something seriously wrong with this place. Something dreadful must have happened, but no idea came to her head, but the thought of it was as dark as death itself.

Katherine felt as though she must have started to drift off, because the next thing that happened had to be impossible... In her head she heard a little girl's giggle. Katherine looked up at her parents expecting to see a look of confusion on their face, but no. They were talking together about the future. Katherine looked down at the picture again and brought it closer to her face. In the left upstairs window, she saw a little girl. No older than 6 years old. She had brown hair that was put up in two red ribbons. Katherine knew she wasn't there before. The little girl was smiling, but she didn't look very happy. She waved slowly up at the picture holder and walked out of sight. _Hey!_ _Where did she go? _Katherine thought. Then more voices appeared in her head, and it sent shivers down her spine. Katherine knew she would never forget them.

"_Fred, please! I won't tell!" A woman's voice screamed._

"_You Bitch! I ordered you not to go snooping around my work!" A man screamed back. " Now… it's time to take your medicine."_

_Yells._

_Screams. The sounds of somebody being strangled. _

_A little girl crying helplessly._

"_Don't worry, honey. Mommy just had to take her medicine for snooping in Daddy's special work. But you won't tell...will you?" The man's voice said sweetly._

"_I won't tell." The little girl sobbed._

Then all of a sudden, right before Katherine's eyes the large house was emerged in blood. It began bubbling out all over the place...her hands...the floor.

There were screams coming out from the house in the picture.

Katherine screamed.

She threw the picture down and it fluttered to the floor. Katherine looked down at it fearfully. It looked normal. Her hands and the floor didn't have blood on them anymore. Was she really dreaming? That could have not possibly been real. Katherine looked up at her parents and saw that they were staring at her, startled by her screaming. She really didn't want to tell them what happened so...

"When are we leaving?" Katherine demanded.

"This weekend."

"This! _This_ weekend? But it's _Thursday_! We don't have time!"

"Sweetheart, we have plenty of time, and we will have plenty of help. We shall start packing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow."

"Yes..."

Katherine violently shook my head again. "No. _We_ won't. _You'll_ start packing, because I'M NOT GOING!"

She stood up and quickly gathered her things. She started for the stairs. When she was half way up, she looked down at them. Katherine couldn't see them, but she knew they were getting upset.

"And my name isn't _Sweetheart_. It's Katherine!" She cruelly yelled, turning and stomping up the stairs. Katherine made every effort to cause as much noise as possible. When she got to her door she turned around again.

"KATHERINE!" she reminded them again. Katherine ran into my room and slammed the door as hard as she could. She threw her backpack on the floor, almost hitting her white cat, Frosty, and her black cat, Reaper, who were lounging together. They both cowered and looked at their distressed owner for apology.

"I'm so sorry, babies." Katherine cooed at the kittens. She shuffled over to her canopy bed and flopped down onto it. She looked outside her window. All she could see was skyscrapers and cars. And she heard shouting people. Even thorough all this noise she knew she couldn't leave New York and her friends.

"Katherine, honey. It's time to get up." Katherine heard her Mom's voice say.

Katherine slowly opened her eyes. Cathy was standing in front of her daughter with a smile on her face. Katherine realized it was still a bit dark outside.

"I'll be downstairs in a second." Katherine groaned. She nodded and left her room. "_Good. Stay gone." _Katherine thought.

Katherine gently shoved Frosty and Reaper out of her way so she could get up. They were always on her bed in the mornings. They sucked on her blanket. Katherine dragged herself out of bed and changed into a pair of black jeans (that matched the color of her long hair,) and a white tank top.

She gathered all her school supplies and dragged her feet downstairs. She sat on the chair and let her backpack fall to the floor again. She crossed her arms to show still present attitude. She saw Dad's feet appear and stop in front of her.

"Katherine, what are you doing?"

Katherine looked up at him. He was still in uniform. His black hair was hidden stuck out all over the place and his green eyes showed confusion in his young looking face.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'" Katherine looked at the clock. 6:56. "I have to leave in about 19 minutes to catch the bus. I have to tell my friends goodbye."

Katherine was begging to become confused when she could see her Dad was trying not to smile. Katherine stared at him.

"Kasey...it's still Thursday." Dad said as calmly as he could, without laughing. Katherine heard her Mother burst out laughing from the other room. _Eavesdropper._

Katherine tried not to look stupid, but she found it was very difficult to get the look off her face.

"Oh."

"Well...uh..._dinner_ is in the kitchen."

"Well thank you." Katherine said as sarcastically/politely as she could. There was a plate on the round dining room table. Its contents were: steak, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and gravy. She smiled and retrieved the plate. Grateful, Katherine walked into the living room and sat down again. She automatically began eating.

Her parents knew this was her favorite meal, so Katherine figured they made it for a peace offering. Katherine looked up at them with smiling, thanking and forgiving them. Then she realized they were both staring at her again.

"What?" She asked through a mouthful of steak.

"You want to go to school tomorrow?" Mom asked.

Katherine swallowed the steak, and stared at them.

"Of course! I have to tell my friends goodbye!"

"But we have to start packing tomorrow Bab...Kasey."

Katherine looked at her quickly. She knew she was going to call her 'baby,' and she didn't want that right now.

"So what?"

"How about you go to school half a day, and then we can pick you up and start packing."

It wasn't a question. And Katherine knew they weren't going to take 'no' for an answer, so she nodded. She didn't want to piss her dad off too much. Usually something bad happened.

Katherine finished my dinner, and then washed the dishes. She needed music afterwards, because she was beginning to feel depressed. So she said her goodnights to her Mom and Dad and told them she wouldn't be back down. Katherine went upstairs, leaving her backpack downstairs. She shuffled into her room and closed the door quietly. Frost and Reaper were already in there on her bed sucking the blankets again. They actually pretty much lived in her room, because all the stuff they needed was in there. A litter box, their food, their toys, and their scratching post gym.

Katherine changed into her leopard spotted pajamas and went searching through all her CDs. She picked out her favorite one: Iron Butterfly. Katherine gently put the unscratched CD in the CD player, and put it on track 7: In-a-gadda-da-vida. She loved that song. It was 17 minutes long, and she knew it would put her to sleep. It never failed.

Katherine switched the light off and threw herself onto her bed. Frosty and Reaper settled themselves at the foot of the bed. She turned to her CD player and pushed 'play' and 'repeat.'

Katherine covered herself with a black comforter.

Katherine listened to the music and by the time the song played around for the 2nd time, Katherine was already in a nice dreamland.

_In-a-gadda-da-vida, honey,_

_Don't you know that I love you?_

_In-a-gadda-da-vida, baby,_

_Don't you know that I'll always be true?_


	2. Goodbye

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up...school...that's all I have to say. ï but I think there is something wrong with my account...cause it says I only have 2 reviews for my first chapter...maybe that is all I have...but I remember getting in trouble b/c my last story was rated wrong...and they took it of...anyway...enjoy and plz R&R! ï ps: Demona HHH gets credit for this story...for she is helping me...(hope I spelled ur name right)   
  
My New Nightmare Chapter 2: Good-bye 

"Reaper! Get off!"

Katherine pushed the sleeping cat off of her face. He was kneading on her, and he cut her bottom lip open. She slowly got out of bed and looked out the window sadly. The sky was a deep pink and orange from the sunrise. It was beautiful. Katherine expected herself to start crying over this whole subject of moving, but she was in too much shock. She tore her eyes away from the window and took out an outfit out for the day. (Her black pants and white tank top)

She was in the process of brushing her hair, when she smelled something savory. Breakfast. Katherine quickly finished her hair, grabbed the backpack and quickly walked down the stairs. Her mom was in the kitchen wearing her pink two-piece pajamas, cooking over the stove.

Her dad was in his rocking chair reading the morning's newspaper. Every once in a while he would nod, scoff, or roll his eyes. Katherine coughed to let her parents know she arrived. They turned around quickly to look at her.

"Good morning Sweetheart!" Her mom said cheerfully. Katherine closed her eyes in patience. (Sweetheart...)

"Yeah...whatever." She breathed.

"Want some pancakes and eggs?"

"Sure, why not?"

Katherine's mother gave her a plate with two pancakes and an egg. Katherine retrieved the plate and went to sit down. She began to eat the pancakes and eggs quickly. She had only a half an hour left to catch the bus. After she was finished eating she washed her plate under the faucet and went to go brush her teeth.

She combed through her hair again. It was a habit of hers. And he put it up with a black hair tie. She looked in the mirror and scowled. To her, she didn't look any different, except the look on her face was new but recognizable. It was the look of depression. God, her friends are going to know something was wrong. She wasn't ready to face this unwelcoming day, looking at all those people who don't care about what's going on, while they stare blankly ahead like hundreds soulless fiends.

She sulked out of the bathroom and sat down. 6:45. She was completely silent for the rest of the time lost in her own thoughts. At 7:15 she went outside to wait for the bus. After 5 minutes of waiting she saw the bus 55 emerge from the hill. It passed her and stopped about 10 away. She rolled her eyes and kicked the tires. Kasey hated the bus when it did this.

She stepped up on the dirty bus and took a seat in the front by herself. She had no friends on this bus, and was glad of it. She hated everyone on here. They were stupid, and disgusting. The only friends she made during her time here in New York were four kids, and they were at school.

The first person she met when she first came to this suck fest was a girl named Abigail. They called her Abby for short. She was almost a normal girl. She wore baggy clothes, which made her look gangly, because of her skinniness. And she always wore her long blonde hair down. She would never hear of even putting it up. She liked it in her face.

Later on she introduced Katherine to her boyfriend, Ryan. Also her two other best friends, Kelly and Elizabeth.

More descriptions. Ryan had short dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. To Katherine, Ryan was very cute, but she wasn't going to say anything to Abigail. She even caught Ryan staring at her in the corner of his eyes. Kasey always gave him a cold look every time he would do this.

Kelly is a gothic girl who has dyed black hair. She envies Katherine's natural hair color, and plays with her hair every chance she gets. She has green eyes.

Elizabeth is a plain looking girl. She has shoulder length brown hair, and piercing gray eyes. She always thought of herself scary and ugly, but people always told her she is beautiful. She won't believe them, even though plenty of guys would love to be with her.

.....................

The bus stopped right in front of the school. _Go figure! I thought the bus would stop at least a mile away!_ Katherine thought. The old bus driver opened up the door and everyone flew out of the bus. Outside, Katherine saw her friends waiting patiently for her. They happily waved to her, and she waved back. They were sadly unaware of the bad news Katherine had for them.

She slowly walked off the bus and dragged over to her friends. Their faces fell when they saw the look on Kasey's face. Kelly was the first to speak up.

"Katherine! What's wrong with you?"

She looked at them one by one. All their eyes were blazing into hers, making her feel uncomfortable. It was a scary feeling to her. She only got those feelings when she was having nightmares, which didn't happen often. An eternity and a half seemed to pass before Katherine got her voice back to be able to say anything.

"I'm moving." She croaked. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"What!?" They all yelled loudly at the same time, causing Katherine to jump slightly.

"Springwood, Ohio." Was all Katherine could manage to say.

"Whaty-what?" Elizabeth asked with a confused look on her face.

Katherine sighed. "Spring-wood, Oh-hi-oh!" She said louder.

The group of friends talked for a half and hour. They heard the bell finally ring and they all rushed inside. Abigail and Katherine had the same first hour together. Math. They walked into the room and sat in the back, and immediately started talking.

"So you only get half a day here, huh?"

"That's right."

"Can we at least see you off?" Abby asked tearfully.

"I dunno. You can probably come outside and watch me leave from this hear prison."

Abigail smiled. "You have always made me laugh. I'm going to hate to see you go."

Katherine smiled weakly back at her. She knew the smile wasn't much. It wasn't going to cheer anyone up, but it kept them from crying their eyes out in class.

At last the final bell rang for class to start. Immediately Mr. Brandyford began droning on about the lesson for today. Like Terms. Abigail and Katherine were only half listening. They took to writing notes back and fourth.

**Abigail: **So where is it ur moving to again?

**Katherine: **Springwood, Ohio.

**Abigail: **Ewwww. That really sux 4 U.

**Katherine: **Why do you say that?

**Abigail:** B/C that's like...a trillion miles away from here. Duh!

**Katherine: **Hey! That's what I said! LOL

**Abigail: **Will U keep in contact with us?

**Katherine: **Of course I will!

**Abigail: **ï Hey! Did you know that Mr. Brandyford's reciting hair line is uneven? He looks like a dork!

**Katherine: **I noticed that about 10 years ago! Anyway...his whole body is uneven...I think he needs to go to anger management. You know, if he saw this note, he would probably start crying.

Before Katherine had a chance to give the letter back, she looked up into Mr. Brandyford's impatient eyes. Abigail went to snatch the note away from me, but the old teacher was too fast. He grabbed the note, and without reading it, he called Katherine to read it aloud to the whole class. She didn't think it would be a big deal. Nobody cared she was moving...but the teacher part...

Katherine stood up and took the note from Mr. Brandyford. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing really _secret _in this note anyway.

"Sure! I would be more than happy to." Katherine ruffled the note, cleared her throat and began to read. The classmates at first thought the note was boring, but then they started to giggle when the subject of the teacher came up. But the teacher wasn't happy. He looked like he was swelling up like a balloon. He was probably too angry to cry.

When Katherine was done, she looked up at the class. "Questions?" No. So she folded the note and sat back down at her desk.

"Now that the reading of the note is finished, I would gladly like to finish teaching to this class. Is that okay Ms. Rosewood?"

Katherine nodded and waved her hands to tell him to proceed. "Teach away."

After the class ended Katherine was sad to remember she didn't have any more classes with her friends in them.

"See ya Kasey." Abigail said, and then left.

She stood up and gathered her things. As she was about to walk out the door the teacher called her over to his desk. She sighed and reluctantly shuffled over to his desk. _I hate teachers._ She thought.

"Katherine, your behavior is unacceptable! I will no longer tolerate it in my classroom! Do you understand me?

Clearly the ugly old man didn't have any idea Katherine wouldn't be back. And if he even knew before, his senile mind forgot. _Should I play with his mind and be late to Biology? Or should I tell him I'm leaving and walk out?_ Katherine thought. She shifted her weight to her left side and folded her arms.

"Whatever."

Right before her eyes he seemed to swell up in anger. His face turned red, his tiny eyes bulged out of his sockets, and his lips turned thin. It was a funny sight, but kind of scary at the same time. He stood up, smacked his palms down on his desk and leaned forward. Katherine could smell his putrid, stale, coffee smelling breath. She leaned her head back in disgust.

"Ms. Rosewood! I never want to hear you talking in my class again!"

Oh! What a threat. Right? Katherine rolled her eyes. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a LifeSavers mint and handed it to him.

"Here. Eat this. 'Cause your breath smells like shit," She said angrily. "And anyway, I'm moving. Good-bye" She turned and walked away leaving Mr. Brandyford holding the mint with a look of surprise on his face. Katherine didn't see if he put the mint in his mouth. Nor did she even care. Oh well.

..................

Hugs.

Crying.

"Remember you promised to keep in touch!" Abigail sobbed.

"Yeah, I remember," Katherine sniffed, turning around and hugging Kelly and Elizabeth. "And I'll keep in contact with you two also." They both handed her pieces of paper with their addresses and phone numbers. Katherine took them and stuffed them in her pocket.

"Come on Kasey!" Her dad called sweetly, but impatiently. With one last hug from each of them, Kasey climbed into the back of their '99 Chevy. She rolled the window down and waved at her now shrinking friends.

"Bye! I'll miss you guys!" She screamed.

Katherine heard them calling back at her faintly. "We'll miss you too!"

She turned around, slamming her back into the back of the seat. Her mom turned around to face her from the passenger seat.

"Kasey...most of your things are packed. All you have to do is pack your clothes."

"Whatever. Hey! How is our stuff getting there? Are we going on a plane?"

"No. We are going by bus. It will take us 2 and half days to get there. The U-Haul is bringing our stuff."

"Fine." Katherine managed to say. For the rest of the ride home she was silent. As they pulled into the driveway, Katherine looked at her old house in disbelief. Even though the house looked normal, with the exception of missing curtains, she could tell the house was almost empty. They got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Kasey, there is a few boxes upstairs for your clothes. Hurry up." Dad told her.

Katherine dodged his hand as he reached out to ruffle her hair, and she climbed the stairs slowly. She walked into the room. Everything was gone (probably in the U-Hauls) except for the folded clothes on the floor. She knelt down and started stuffing the clothes into the large boxes. The process took about 20 minutes for her to finish. She closed them and one-by-one carried them downstairs. When she was finished, she saw there was 1 twin size air mattress, and 1 queen size air mattress on the living room floor.

"This is what we are going to sleep on tonight,"

_Duh!_

"Then we catch the bus tomorrow morning at 10:00."

Katherine looked at her watch. 9:00. She looked back up at her dad and sighed.

"And what am I supposed to do for an hour?" She asked.

Her dad handed over her CD player and two of her CD's. (Iron Butterfly and Marilyn Manson) Katherine took them and smiled at her dad. He knew they were her favorite, so he left them out, so she wouldn't get mad.

"I left them out for you...so you wouldn't be...bored" Dad mumbled.

"Thank you Dad." Katherine said sweetly. He grinned at her.

Katherine flopped down on the twin size mattress and put her ear phones in. She fell asleep listening to The Nobody's.

She had her first nightmare in quite a few years that night. It was about her friends. Too bad they would never hear about it. She was never going to tell them.


	3. Moving Day

Authors Note: Hope this chapter doesn't suck too badly. I can't really think at the moment. But don't worry my loves...Freddy is coming up in the next chapter. I made sure his first appearance is great! I hope you guys will love it.   
  
Chapter 3: Moving Day 

Katherine blinked her eyes hard. The bright sunlight from the new day was shining in from the window and into her eyes. She couldn't hold her eyes shut so she slowly opened them. The living room swam into view. _Gah! Emptiness._ She thought. She held her watch in front of her face. 7:30. She looked around the room. Her mom and dad must have already woken up, for the bed they were sleeping on was gone, and carefully stuffed into its box.

Katherine yawned and quickly pulled the blanket over her head as she saw her mother's feet appear.

"I saw that hon. Get up." She said chucking wearily. She sounded tired as though she had only woken up 20 minutes ago.

"No." Katherine groaned. She clung tightly onto her blanket as though she was a five-year-old holding on to a prized stuffed animal. Katherine thought that her mother was going to grab her blanket and pull it off of her, but she was wrong. Her mother didn't even touch the blanket.

"Come _on_ Kasey! Greet the day!"

Katherine paid no attention and didn't move. Her mother's footsteps were now growing quieter as she left the room, soon to be back. Katherine heard her parents talking, then her mother sighing and her walking grew louder. She was back.

"Katherine!" She poked her unmoving daughter. "Katherine, I'm sick of this. Get up! You have to get up now!" She yelled impatiently above me. Katherine let out a small scream as her mother hit her butt.

"Okay!" Katherine sighed, pushing her blanket aside. "I'm up. I hope you are happy now."

"Yes. Thank you."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. Go get dressed right now."

Kasey slowly walked away thinking that her mother was being a bitch, and way to impatient with her. She slowly walked up the stairs to put an outfit on.

She put on a pair of tan pants, an orange tank top, a denim jean jacket, and a black leather chocker. She sighed and walked out of her room and into the empty bathroom to brush her hair. When she was finished, she put the brush in one of her large side pockets. She walked down the stairs to put her shoes on.

"What's for breakfast?" Katherine said, failing to stifle a yawn.

"McDonalds. Dad is out to get our orders. Then we will head off to the bus station. "

"Joy." Katherine muttered.

"Breakfast is here!" Katherine's fathers voice came from the other side of the door.

Her mother rushed over to open the door for her husband. He walked in with two bags with the familiar golden "M's" on the side. Katherine's mouth began to water. She needed that food. Katherine stared at her dad eagerly as he took out the hard Styrofoam food holders out of the bags. Mom got her McMuffin, and Katherine and her father got pancakes and sausages.

The family ate in silence, engaged in their own private thoughts. When they were finished, they threw their trash away, and almost immediately went outside and into the car. Katherine's parents told her that the mover men where going to pack the rest of their things, and her uncle would drive their car. She thought this was a crazy idea. She thought how come they just couldn't go in the car and her uncle ride the bus, but whatever they set their minds too...it was to be done.

They arrived at the bus station and Katherine immediately saw her uncle from the small crowd. He waved at them, and Katherine excitedly threw herself out of the car and bounded to her favorite uncle.

"Hey Uncle Randy!"

"Hey Kasey! What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Are you excited?"

Katherine looked up at him. "Nope." She said simply.

He laughed. "Didn't think you would be."

"Hey brother. How's it going?" Katherine heard her father speak behind her.

Uncle Randy looked up into his twin brother's face. His face broke out into a wide grin. Katherine loved it when he smiled. She thought it made him look so much younger, and he wasn't even that old. He was about 32 years old.

"_It's_ going all okay. Are _you_ excited?"

"Sure am!" He said happily. "I'm sure we all are!"

Katherine hated when her father spoke for the whole family. He had no idea how _everyone_ felt. Katherine was even sure he didn't exactly know how his wife felt about moving again. Even though she put on a happy face all the time, Katherine was sure she was exhausted from all the moving about. All Katherine could do now was to put on a fake smile while crossing her arms and mutter incoherently to herself.

The family went over to a bench and sat down to wait for the Greyhound bus. Katherine isolated herself from everyone and took to watching the other passengers waiting for the bus.

There was one guy who looked very tired. His skin was sagging off his face. He looked about 70, or older. He had a small bag with him. Another passenger was a middle aged woman holding a small sleeping infant in her arms. She was whispering to her child, and Katherine couldn't make out what she was saying. She had about 4 suitcases with her. And lastly, but certainly not least there was a young boy who had little luggage with him. He looked weary and sad. Katherine wanted to go over to this young handsome boy to try to cheer him up. She thought since she was going to be on this bus for 2 and half days, why not try to make a friend?

But just as Katherine started making her way over to him, the bus appeared. Everyone grabbed their bags and ambled over to the waiting bus.

Katherine and her parents quickly snatched their bags and placed them in the car that her uncle was going to drive, and ran over to the bus to board.

Her mother and father sat in a seat next to each other, and Katherine got the privilege to sit next to the boy.

Katherine turned to face him. "Hi."

He looked away from the window, to her face. "Hey." He answered smiling.

"I'm Katherine Rosewood."

"My name is Lucas."

Katherine smiled, but she couldn't help but wonder..._Hello? Do you have a last name?_ She thought against asking him. Perhaps he didn't want anyone to know his full name.

"Where are you going?"

"Springwood, Ohio." He said unhappily.

"Me too." Katherine whispered. Lucas spun around in his seat to face her directly.

"Really? Good. At least I will have a friend."

The two new friends grinned at each other. Lucas's teeth were as white as milk. They were perfect. Just like the rest of him. His hair was colored straw blonde, and his eyes were a deep cerulean. _Is he wearing contacts?_

"Do you have contacts?"

"No." He said simply.

"So...those are your real eye color?"

Lucas smiled at her, apparently amused by her question. Katherine lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Stupid question. Sorry," She mumbled. "Hey! Are you going to visit anyone?"

"Nope."

"So...you are all by yourself?"

"Yes. I'm 18 years old now. I can be by myself." Said Lucas.

"I'm 16. Are you still in school?"

"My senior year. How about you?"

Katherine was starting to get worried. Lucas has a hint of tiredness in his voice, and she was hoping she wasn't annoying him.

"I'm in my junior year."

"Indeed." He said, with finality in his voice.

The two young people didn't talk again for quite awhile, but it wasn't awkward for Katherine. To her, it was comfortable sitting here, secretly watching Lucas fall asleep in the corner of her eye. And before she knew it, she was asleep too.

"Ms. Rosewood?"

"I don't know the damned answer!" Katherine blurted out, making Lucas jump in his seat.

"Excuse me?" He said nervously.

Katherine opened her eyes slowly. Lucas was starting to swim into view. She shook her head roughly to get the Math Class nightmare out of her head. How was she supposed to know what x and y was in that mile long equation?

"I'm sorry. I was dreaming." Katherine said apologetically.

"Obviously. It's okay. I was just waking you for lunch. Are you hungry Ms. Rosewood?"

"Kasey. Call me Kasey, or Katherine." She said dazedly.

"Alright. Will do." Lucas said.

Katherine quickly got up from her blue leather bus seat to let Lucas out of his own spot. They left the bus together. Katherine was looking forward to introducing him to her parents.

"Would you like to meet my parents, Lucas?"

Lucas thought for a moment, blankly staring off into space. Then he nodded. "I would like that." He finally answered.

Katherine thought she was falling into love with Lucas. He was so polite! He wasn't like the other boys you would run into. Old-fashioned parents must have raised him, and even though Katherine didn't like to be raised the old-fashioned way, she was grateful for his parents.

They walked up to Katherine's waiting parents. They both had a look of wonder on their face, because of Lucas. As soon as they got close enough, Katherine's parents smiled politely at Lucas. Katherine could tell what they were probably thinking though. _Oh boy, here's another boy she has brought us. He's probably a druggie, or worse._ But if her parents _were_ thinking this, their opinions were about to change.

"Mom, Dad, this is my new friend Lucas. He is going to Springwood too."

"Hello Lucas. It's nice to meet you. My name is Joshua." Her Dad said. And they shook hands. Good so far.

"Hi Lucas. I'm Cathy." She shook his hand also. _Even better._ Katherine thought.

"It is very nice to meet you both. Your daughter is a nice person to be friends with." Lucas said politely.

Katherine's parent's eyes shone with acceptance. Katherine could tell her parents simply loved Lucas! They probably wanted to adopt him now.

"Why thank you Lucas." Mom said exchanging glances with her husband. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

The walked into Subway and ordered their food. Dad offered to pay for Lucas, but he wouldn't know of it. When they sat down, the talking immediately started. Of course the subject was about Lucas. And he looked embarrassed to only be talking of himself. He even tried to change the subject a few times, but he never succeeded, so he gave up.

During the talk, Katherine learned more things about Lucas. His whole name was Lucas Stephan Kinderson. His birthday is February 4, 1986. His birthplace is Torrance, California, and he is the only child in his family.

Then Katherine's parents had the nerve of showing him her baby pictures! Katherine was furious! She turned red and slumped down in her seat, hiding from existence for a while. There were the pictures where Katherine was naked, throwing a fit, or drooling all over herself! Lucas seemed to like them though. His favorite seemed to be the ones when she was just sleeping or smiling. Nice boy.

The passengers finally got back onto the bus, and they headed off again. They stopped for dinner at Burger King. There was nothing really going on here. No one had much to say, for they were all talked out.

Once again, after 45 minutes, everyone got back on the bus, and off they went again. Katherine was surprised to find out the bus driver wouldn't stop driving...even at midnight!

Katherine woke up to find her head resting on Lucas's shoulder. He was awake blankly running his hand through Katherine's hair. When he saw that Katherine was awake, he immediately took his hand away from her head. "Hello Kasey." He whispered.

"Hey." Katherine whispered back. She turned around to see that both of her parents and the rest of the passengers were asleep. They were the only ones awake, and the bus driver too.

"How come you are still awake?" She asked.

"I don't sleep a lot. I love staying up and just thinking. Sorry if I woke you, playing with your hair."

"No. You're fine. I love it when people play with my hair. It feels good." Katherine decided she would flirt a little, so she moved closer to him and held on to his arm. Lucas looked at her strangely for just a second, then smiled.

"The sky is pretty tonight."

"Yes it is." Lucas agreed.

Katherine let her head fall onto Lucas's shoulder once more. She felt her eyelids start to get heavy, and she couldn't keep them open, so she closed them. Katherine felt Lucas start to pet her hair again, and she smiled, falling asleep, thinking that Lucas was too good to be true.


	4. Death Whispers A Lullaby

**Authors Note: **Okay my loves…you have been patient, so here is your reward. Chapter 4. _Freddy's first appearance!!_ I tried my best to make this event great, and I hope you all enjoy it. "And take this you bitches."-Cher

**Chapter 4: Death Whispers a Lullaby**

The bus arrived at the Springwood, Ohio bus stop at 1:30pm. Lucas and Katherine were looking outside their window with small smiles emerging on their faces, for they were keen to get off the bus.

Lucas turned to Katherine. "Sill think this place is crap?" He questioned. Katherine thought for a moment, and then slowly shook her head.

"This place is actually beautiful."

"Come on. Let's go outside." Lucas requested.

The two of them stepped off the bus, and quickly shaded their eyes from the bright sun. Then Katherine turned to help her parents to carry their luggage to their car. Randy was waiting by it, grinning to high Heaven. They put some of the packages in the trunk, and strapped the rest on the hood.

"The U-Hauls are already over at your house putting things away. I know you people aren't going to like where it is, so you can move it as soon as we get there."

"Thanks man." Katherine's father said.

"And who's this?" Uncle Randy said, nodding toward Lucas.

"This is Lucas, Uncle Randy. He lives here now too."

"Hello Lucas. It's nice to meet you. Are you Katherine's boyfriend?"

Katherine's mouth dropped and she turned red. She watched as Lucas turned to face her, looking helpless. He turned back to Randy and shook his head.

"Not exactly." He murmured.

"Uncle Randy! Shut up!" Katherine hissed through her teeth.

"I'm just messing with you," He laughed. "Let's go sit over here for awhile." He finished, pointing to a bench next to a thrift store.

A half an hour later sitting down, a blue Mustang screeched to a halt in front of the startled group and honked loudly. They all turned to Lucas.

"That's my ride."

Katherine's heart plummeted. She had forgotten that Lucas wasn't going to stay with them forever. She looked sadly up at him.

"Katherine, it was nice. Do you umm…have an address number so I can come and visit you?" Lucas asked hopefully.

Katherine smiled warmly feeling a little better. "Oh! Yes!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded wrinkled picture out of her left pocket of her slightly baggy jeans. She unfolded it, and looked uncertainly at it, remembering the blood that surfaced from the picture.

"1428 Elm St." She murmured.

Lucas nodded, remembering the number. "Alright. I'll see you later Katherine Rosewood." He said. "And it was nice meeting you too." He said to Katherine's parents, they all nodded and Lucas jumped in the blue car, and it zoomed off.

Katherine watched the car, until she couldn't see it anymore. She was smiling like a little child. The way he said her name…it made her heart warm up, and she thought she was going to be happy forever. There was nothing more wrong. Nothing bad was going to happen.

"Alright!" Uncle Randy said, loudly clapping his hands together, and making Katherine jump out of her trance. "Let's go see your new house!"

…………………………………

The house was much bigger in person. It made everyone but Katherine say "wow". They all got out of the car, and looked around the neatly mowed lawn. They saw that the U-Hauls were already there like Randy said, and they were almost finished with their work.

Katherine saw someone looking out of a window from the house on the left. The person, who was female, had a look of dread and foreboding on her middle-aged face. Katherine smiled and waved politely, but the woman quickly turned away closing the blinds behind her. Weird.

Katherine turned back to the house and gasped in fear. She froze. Upstairs the little girl from the picture was staring out at her with fearful eyes. She struggled with opening up the window and then she called out to Katherine.

"No! Don't come in!"

Goosebumps traveled up Katherine's arms, and her skin tensed. She grabbed her mothers arm and pointed to the window, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Mom! Look! The little girl!"

"What?"

They looked up at the window and the little girl was gone.

"Honey?" Her mother said, starting to sound worried, that her daughter was going crazy.

"No Mom! She was there! It was a little girl with light brown hair, and-and red ribbons in pigtails. She was wearing a pink and white dress." She grimaced, trying to make out what the little girl had said. "And she said…" She stared at her mother. She could tell she didn't believe a word she said. Katherine growled and ran to the front door, which slammed shut in her face.

Katherine looked a taken back for a split second, then the look turned to determination as she grabbed the doorknob and pushed. Once. The door hardly moved. It was like someone was standing at the door pulling it shut, keeping Katherine out. The little girl. That's who it was. Twice. The door finally gave way and it opened up. Katherine stumbled inside.

She ran upstairs, ignoring the neatly arranged furniture in the large living room. She turned left and ran into the room where she saw the little girl. She wasn't there. Instead, she saw her bed, dresser, and scattered boxes.

"Little girl?" Katherine whispered. She cautiously walked over to her bed, and flopped down on her stomach to look under it.

"Katherine!" Her dad boomed making her jump, hitting her head on the bottom of her bed.

"Ow!" Katherine screamed in protest. "What do you want!?" She yelled back, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Come 'ere!"

Katherine sighed in frustration as she heaved herself off the blue-carpeted floor and ran downstairs.

"Yes?"

"What is this about a little girl in the window?"

"Huh? Oh. I was just joking. It was just pretend." Katherine lied.

"O…K…Well, uh…we are going to help the men with our stuff. I want you to go unpack your things. Make your room nice.

"No problem." She went back upstairs, and into her new room. "Little Girl?" She called again, but there was no such luck of her showing up.

Katherine stood in the middle of her floor trying to figure out what to do first. She finally figured it out. She moved to her nightstand next to her bed on the right side. She looked around in her boxes, and finally found what she was looking for. Her radio. She set it on the nightstand, plugged it in, and searched for a good rock station. At that moment, the station was playing "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses.

Katherine started with her clothes, putting the ones that go into her dresser, in her dresser, and the one that hang up, went into her closet. Next, she took out all her other things, such as CD's, CD shelf and accessories. She put the small shelf back together and put all her CD's onto it in alphabetical order. Then she put her jewelry and pictures on top of her dresser. Lastly, she took out all of her posters of her favorite rock bands, actors and movies, and arranged them on all four of her walls.

At last she was finished. She looked proudly around the room. It took her about two hours to do this, because she kept having to move things around, so they were "just right."

Katherine went downstairs and saw that the U-Hauls were gone and everything was rearranged. The TV and entertainment center was up against the back wall. Dad's chair was in front of it. The couch was on the left side of the chair about 5 feet away from it. The extra chair was on the right side.

Katherine's parents were both watching a movie. Katherine flopped down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV, thinking about how fast they got this house arranged. Then her mind switched over to the little girl. Who was she? Why was she here? Was she trying to warn Katherine about something? And if so, who or what was it?

At about 10:00 Katherine felt emotionally drained, so she decided to go to bed. Before she walked into the dark room, she peeked in half-expecting to see Little Girl standing there in the dark waiting for her. But she wasn't there.

Katherine closed the door silently and collapsed on her bed covering herself with her blanket. She had decided against music for the night. So she lay there thinking. An hour later she heard the TV go off. She figured her parents went to bed. And it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

……………………………………

Inside Katherine's room, Katherine was sleeping peacefully, or so you would think if you saw her. But Katherine was in a confusing, troubled place. She was within a large warm, red tinted room with hundreds of boilers and countless catwalks.

Katherine was quietly padding along through this strange room. Her feet were hot and stinging painfully, because she was barefoot walking on the hot metal.

She could hear water dripping from the pipes that surrounded her. She dared not touch anything near, for she knew it was steaming hot. She could see the red steam rising off the burning pipes.

Katherine's curiosity was getting the best of her. She was now no longer _worried_ about where she was. She just _wanted _to _know_ where she was. It just seemed like she was getting nowhere. The boilers just continued and continued. It appeared like she was just walking in place. Well, not anymore. Katherine turned left instead of just walking straight, or in place…or whatever.

Just as she turned, she stopped abruptly. Instead of a closed end, which Katherine was expecting, there was a metal door that was slightly open.

Katherine felt the familiar feeling of curiosity. She cautiously stalked toward the ajar door. When what seemed like an eternity, she finally arrived to it. She placed her hand on the warm golden doorknob and shoved the door open.

………………………………

Katherine's eyes snapped open just before she was able to see the stuff in the strange room.

She sighed in frustration and tried to imagine what could have been in that room besides boilers and catwalks. Just as she was about to give up, her radio turned on by itself.

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to the radio as its began station finding on its own.

Katherine kept her eyes on the radio, listening to herself breathe as quietly as possible, waiting for the radio to decide on a station. A few seconds went by, and the radio finally stopped on a station Katherine never heard. She listened to the lyrics of the unfamiliar song in udder confusion and fear.

_…Like a little girl _

_ cries in the face_

_ of a monster _

_ that lives in her dreams…_

The radio snapped off. Odd. Katherine stared at the radio in the dark in total bewilderment. Was she still dreaming? Her head swiveled over to the end of her bed, and she drew the blankets up to her chin as she heard a man's demonic chuckle.

"Kath-er-ine…" The unseen man whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Who's th-there?" Katherine stuttered. Another low chuckle.

Suddenly the floor began to shake violently. Katherine was sure her parents couldn't feel it, or they would be in here by now. She screamed and gripped the side of her bed to keep from falling to the floor. Then as unexpectedly as it started, it stopped.

Katherine sat up in fear, still staring at the foot of the bed.

She wanted to scream as a figure emerged, but all she could do was watch as she first saw an old worn out fedora, then a horrible crisp face of a man who used to be young and attractive. Next, came a filthy, tattered red and green horizontal striped (Christmas) sweater. Then the rest of him was clad in dirty brown pants. On his right hand he wore a leather glove. On four of his fingers there was a single deadly blade on each one. Blood could barely be seen on them.

The man spread his arms wide, grinning devilishly.

"Heeeerrrrssss FREDDY!!!!" He yelled beginning to cackle.

Katherine opened her mouth to scream, but as if right on cue, the man called Freddy jumped onto her straddling her struggling body between his knees. He clicked his blades, and fanned them out in front of her face. She gasped and her whole body went rigid as she stared at the sharp steel blades. She could see her scared reflection in them. Freddy put his pinky blade against her cheek right next to her eye.

She gazed into the man's blazing eyes and he stared back. He slowly ran his blade down her cheek cutting deeply into her skin. She winced in pain and began to whimper.

Freddy glanced at his work, then back at Katherine with his head cocked to the side, and had a horrible wide smirk on his face. Suddenly, he nodded for some strange reason. Katherine became more frightened, and began to struggle again. Freddy stopped her by digging his knees painfully into her side. She watched in horror as Freddy raised his bladed arm high into the air, and she screamed as he quickly brought them down.

Katherine's parents rushed into the room to find their daughter flailing all over her bed like she was having some kind of seizure. They ran over to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. Katherine kept struggling for a few seconds and screaming, and then she finally stopped.

"Kasey! Are you okay?" Her Dad said.

"I'm okay." Katherine answered simply.

"What happened? We you were screaming-"

"It was just a nightmare." Katherine interrupted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Mom. I'll just go back to sleep. It's going to be okay."

"Alright honey." She cooed, petting Katherine's hair. She leaned down and kissed Katherine's sweaty forehead. Then they got up and left the room, turning out the lights.

Katherine suddenly remembered the cut on her cheek. Wouldn't her parents have noticed? Maybe not. Her hand flew up to her face to touch a non-existent wound. She looked at her shaky hand to see that there was no blood. _Unbelievable_. The nightmare felt so real. But maybe that's all it was. It was probably just a regular normal nightmare.


	5. Mutual

**AN: **Sorry I haven't really done anything for a while…laziness…and I thought that my last chapter would have got more reviews…guess not…well here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Mutual 

Katherine slowly walked downstairs, and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She took a large mug out of the counter and filled it to the brim with black coffee.

She ignored her mother's strange stares. "Kasey, what are you doing?"

"I'm drinking coffee, mother." Katherine said, stifling a loud yawn. Katherine stood staring at the counter top instead of her mother who was still talking to her.

"I see that…but why?"

Katherine finally turned to face her worried looking mother. "I don't want to fall asleep."

Cathy sighed and beckoned her daughter to follow her into the living room. Kasey reluctantly followed. They sat down, and Katherine sipped at her coffee.

"Dear, you were up all night weren't you?"

Katherine nodded groggily.

"Why Katherine? Was it because of that nightmare?"

"Yes." Katherine responded dully.

"But-it was just a nightmare, honey. I'm sure it's just because you were overwhelmed because of the move."

"Maybe." But Katherine was going to stay stubborn and not give in to her mother.

"No. Not maybe. Stop drinking coffee. I promise everything will be okay."

Katherine sipped at her coffee, ignoring her mother's penetrating stares, and thinking her mother was probably right. She placed the mug down on the table. "Your right, mom."

"Thank you. Now go get ready to be enrolled."

Katherine stood up, leaving her coffee on the table.

Cathy quickly rose out of her seat, stole the coffee and poured all the liquid down the kitchen sink. Meanwhile, Katherine was blankly putting clothes on. She repeatedly kept looking at her cheek in the mirror, half expecting a long bloody gash to appear suddenly. She touched the spot on her cheek where the burnt man called Freddy cut her. She looked at her palm to see blood. Nothing.

As soon as both of them were ready, they traveled outside and into the blue car. They drove to the school in silence. It was so peaceful. Katherine sneaked glances at her mom, knowing what she was thinking about: Nightmares. After what seemed like and eternity, they arrived at the school.

**Springwood High**

They walked inside and easily found the office. Both of them walked inside and waited patiently for the secretary to acknowledge them. When she did, she smiled politely and walked over to the edge of the large desk.

"May I help?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Cathy started, switching to her professional tone mode. "I had called earlier about my daughter Katherine," she gestured toward her. "Enrolling today." She finished.

"Ah! Yes, Mrs. Rosewood," The woman said loudly, making Cathy and Katherine jump. She turned for a piece of paper. The enrollment form. She handed it slowly to Cathy. "I remember. Just fill this out. It won't take long."

"Thank you," said Cathy, taking the sheet. "Katherine, sit down please."

Katherine obediently sat down, and the receptionist sat back down on her computer and began typing.

When Kathy was finished, she cleared her throat and the British woman came over and retrieved the paper. She scanned through the paper and she held her breath as she read _1428 Elm Street._ Her pupils dilated as she looked to the name Katherine and back to the address.

"Is there something wrong?" Katherine's mother said kindly.

The lady's eyes snapped up and she slowly shook her head. "No. Not at all." She gazed nervously at Katherine. She walked back to her computer and began typing the information. Nor Cathy or Katherine saw as the woman typed Xst. for the address.

Katherine looked to the door as it opened and a young man walked in. She smiled. "Lucas!"

He turned quickly, and at first he didn't seem to recognize her, because he looked tired and out of it.

"Katherine?" He said blearily.

"Yeah. You look tired."

"I didn't sleep."

Katherine stared. "Neither did I." She said slowly.

Cathy turned around to see whom her daughter was talking to. "Why, hello Lucas!"

"Hello Mrs. Rosewood."

"Mom! Can I stay with Lucas?" Katherine blurted.

She hesitated at first, being surprised by her sudden outburst. "Yes. But don't stay out forever." She said finally.

Katherine stood up and hugged her mother goodbye. She had a strange feeling about why Lucas didn't sleep last night…

She watched as her mother disappeared. Then she turned to Lucas, but he held his hand up for a moment of silence as he enrolled himself. She waited patiently for him to finish. He handed the form to the lady, and turned to look at Katherine once more.

"Lucas?"

"Let's go." He said sensing there was something wrong. She followed him silently outside and into a nearby diner. They sat down and stared at each other fro a moment. Lucas was the first to break the silence.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes…you?"

Lucas nodded. "Coincidence?"

"I don't know. What happened in yours?"

The pupils of Lucas's eyes dilated in fear. "I was in a large room." He said quietly.

"Me too. It was tinted red. I think it was a large boiler room"

Lucas looked up and nodded. "Anything else?"

Katherine didn't want to be the first to mention Freddy, but it looked as though she didn't have a choice.

"There was a man. He had a horribly burnt face, a sweater, and a brown hat. And on his right hand…he had a…bladed glove. His name was-"

"Freddy." Lucas interrupted.

Both teenagers stared off in space. Katherine's hand rose up to her cheek. Lucas grabbed his upper arm.

"Is that where…"

"Yes. He cut your cheek?"

Katherine nodded. "Lucas?"

"Yes."

"I'm scared. This is no normal nightmare!"

"I know. Let me bring you home."

Katherine sat upright. "Already?"

"Yeah. Your mom told you not to stay out too long."

"But I haven't been out long!"

"Katherine…let's go." Lucas said firmly.

They stood up and left the diner. They walked for 10 minutes before they arrived at Katherine's house.

_1428_

Lucas walked Katherine up to her porch.

"Be careful." He said to her.

"You too."

Lucas kissed her cheek and turned away. Katherine watched him until he disappeared, and she went inside touching the spot where Lucas kissed her.

For the rest of the day Katherine watched TV and thought about Freddy. And when her parents went to bed, Katherine tiptoed downstairs to get a mug of coffee.

**AN: **sorry if this chapter sucked…I got writer's block…bleh.


	6. The Past Is Real

**Chapter 6: The Past is Real.**

Sunlight shone brightly in Katherine's bedroom. But she did not wake. She was already awake. She was sitting at her desk eating coffee mix. Katherine was singing softly. Not really singing…it was gibberish.

_Clomp…clomp. _Katherine froze. She heard her mother's footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly hid the coffee and the coffee mix and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, which was hard to keep them closed, because they stung so badly and watered from being open all night. Katherine almost did fall asleep, but, thankfully, her mom's call snapped her to full attention.

"Kasey! Get up! Time for school!"

Katherine groaned to make her mother believe she was sleeping. She sat up and turned her head toward her mother. She hoped that her mother wouldn't see the glaze in her eyes or the dark bags under them.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

Katherine shook her head roughly and regretted it instantly, because she immediately felt woozy. It was like her brain was banging on the inside of her skull. "No." She moaned.

"Why do you look so sick then?"

"I just didn't sleep well." Katherine lied.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you really have to get up and go to school."

"I know." Katherine said, quickly (too quickly) swinging her legs off her bed. Her mother approved and left the room. Katherine stood up, and swaggered over to her dresser to change.

……………………………………

_School. People. What if they hate me? What if they don't welcome new people? _Katherine thought nervously.

She stumbled anxiously downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened up a wooden cabinet and pulled down a box of Cocoa Puffs. She grabbed a large bowl and filled it with the chocolate cereal. She opened the refrigerator and poured milk onto the cereal. She left everything out and went to the living room with her cereal. When she finished drinking the chocolate milk out of her bowl, she put the empty bowl and spoon into the dishwasher and went back into the living room to wait for her mother.

"What is wrong with people?" Katherine wondered aloud as she walked down the hall. Everyone around her seemed to be starting, as though they never seen a new person before. Katherine was getting annoyed. She has been dealing with this treatment for the past 4 hours of school. All she wanted to do was eat lunch. Was that too much to ask?

Katherine walked into the cafeteria and stood in line to get her lunch. When she finally retrieved it, she went over to a far away booth to sit by herself. She began to eat her food, when she was interrupted.

"Hi! My name is Natalie."

Katherine sighed and looked up slowly. She looked into the face of a happy looking girl. She had bright blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair put up in a single ponytail.

"Hi." Katherine replied, trying to sound happy herself.

"These are all my friends," Natalie gestured to the girls standing by her. "This is Carmen, (black hair, green eyes, tough looking) Stephanie, (short blonde hair, green eyes) Bethany and Margaret (they were twins with long red hair, and brown eyes. They were also really tall) and Jasmine" (meeky looking, tall and thin, black hair, brown eyes).

"Do you mind if we sit by you?" Natalie asked hopefully. Katherine was surprised by their kindness. She smiled.

"Sure!" She exclaimed happily.

The six girls squeezed in with Katherine. They all started jabbering happily amongst themselves. They asked Katherine questions and she asked back.

"So, Katherine, are you gonna tell us where you live so we can come over someday?"

"1428 Elm Street."

Everyone gasped and the color of their faces drained, leaving them chalk white, as if they were about to be sick.

"What?" yelped Katherine, surprised by their reaction.

"Did you say 1428 _Elm?_" Margaret whispered.

"Yes…"

Their faces when paler.

"What is _wrong_ with you guys?"

"We need to tell her." Carmen demanded.

"NO! I don't want to talk about it!" Stephanie whispered.

"We have to," Natalie said. "I will tell."

The table was hushed as Natalie began a story.

"Years ago, there was a nun by the name of Amanda…Krueger." Everyone besides Katherine shuddered. "She worked at this insane home and she got stuck in a room with hundreds of crazy people. She was raped hundreds of times,"

Katherine gasped in sympathy.

"Yeah. Well when the other workers found her she was almost dead, and she was pregnant. She had a son named Frederick Charles Krueger. He prefers to be called Freddy. Throughout his childhood he was called 'son of a hundred maniacs.'"

"Poor boy." Katherine pitied.

Natalie shook her head violently. "No. He was downright evil from the start. He started out killing and torturing poor defenseless animals. When he was a teenager, he mutilated himself, because he was obsessed with pain. When he got older, he settled down, so it seemed to other people. He got married to a woman named Loretta. They were a great couple people always said. They thought he changed. However, they remain cautious. Then the Krueger's had a daughter…she was named…Katherine."

Katherine stared.

"She was the cutest little girl. Freddy loved her so much. People started trusting Freddy. They even became friends with him. Then one day, Loretta disappeared when Katherine was six years old. Everyone distrusted Freddy and everyone knew he killed his wife and buried her somewhere. There was no actual proof. Her body was never found. For two months he lived free with Katherine. Then occasionally a child would go missing and they would hardly ever find a body. If they did, it wouldn't be much. They were so…messy. Again, Freddy was suspected. Police came and they searched his house and they took little Katherine away from him. He was furious. The police found pictures of the missing children in this 'secret room' he had. They also found a weapon. The police made but one mistake."

"What was it?" Katherine asked, dreading the answer.

"They forgot to get a search warrant. Krueger was set free. More children kept disappearing and turning up in pieces. It was a though Freddy was rubbing his pleasure in killing children in their faces. The children less parents and parents who still had children were getting sick of his heinous acts and they were scared. They found him in a shack and they burned him alive. For years everything was peaceful until this family moved in 1428 Elm. Kids were murdered in their sleep. Nobody believed them when they said it was Freddy Krueger. The parents would say…he was dead…or there was no such thing…until it was too late. It's believed now. Everyone knows he exists. There is just no way to get rid of him. Sure, he's been defeated, but he always comes back. Nobody likes to talk about it. But everyone knows what he looks like. He—"

"is a burned faced man, with a brown fedora. He wears a red and green striped sweater and on his right hand he wears a bladed glove. Yeah, I know."

The six girls stared.

"You had a nightmare?" They all said together.

"Yes. I'm going to die, huh?"

"We hope not."

_RING!_

The girls got up in silence. Lunch was over. They walked to the end of the hall.

"Don't worry Katherine." Natalie said. Then they separated to got to class.

_Don't worry? A nightmare bastard was after her and her friends' advice to her was don't worry? Whatever!_

The rest of the school day was specially dedicated to Freddy.

A/N: I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update all the time. Im not even getting that much reviews…that's okay tho…ive just been in school…been lazy…and im working on another story too. So stick with me! Love you all. Please R&R! 

Oh…and Freddy is in the next chapter! 


	7. You Can't Beat Me!

A/N: Okay…everyone…Freddy is in this chapter…enjoy. (for those few who read this story)

**Chapter 7: You can't beat me!**

"How was school honey?" Katherine's mother asked, just as she entered the door.

"Fine," Katherine lied, daring not to mention Freddy. "I made new friends, but I don't remember all their names." Katherine finished. She did actually remember their names, but she just didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"That's great sweety."

Even the rest of the day was dedicated to Freddy Krueger.

Katherine sipped at her coffee and stared into the midnight sky. She had two options. 1: Drink coffee until they moved again. (but her body would eventually get used to it) or 2: Defeat Freddy…again.

"Two." Katherine said louder than she intended.

_I'm gonna stay up all night again. I'm just gonna listen to some music…_

Katherine turned on her radio and she sat down on her big, comfy chair. She began to close her eyes slowly…

_Crap!_

Katherine looked around the large, red boiler room. She has never been here before, but she knew it did not mean well. Why did she have to close her eyes? She was done for. She might as well call him over to her. But no, that would be suicide.

Instead, she walked carefully and silently so maybe, hopefully, he wouldn't find her. No such luck. She found him. He was sitting and waiting patiently on a…_swing set?_ Katherine kept her distance and was prepared to run. But why? He didn't look dangerous without his glove, which was sitting on a shelf nearby. Strange enough…he was smiling. She dared not speak.

"So! Kat-Kat-Katherine! I see you learned a lot about me. Yes, you are looking at the infamous Frederick Charles Krueger! Ha-Ha!" Freddy yelled. He pushed his feet from the floor, so he began to swing. Odd.

Katherine took a step back and Freddy stopped swinging.

"Oh! Hey! Come on! _Don't be like **that**!_" Freddy yelled.

Katherine immediately stopped.

"Now, I normally don't do this…actually…I _never_ do this, but I'm going to hurt you tonight, as much as it disgusts me. You have my _word_"

Katherine stared at him. "How did you know I found out about you?"

"Hmmmm. Good question." He said sarcastically, pretending to think. "Because you were thinking about it seconds before you fell asleep!" Freddy finished.

He jumped so suddenly off the swing, that Katherine fell over in fear. Freddy roared with laughter. Katherine had to help herself off the cold hard floor.

"It's not funny!" she bravely spoke.

"Oh yes it is sweetheart."

"Don't call me that you bastard!"

Freddy's expression turned angry.

"Don't push you luck, _honey_! I'm being nice. I won't hurt you. I'm gonna let you skip out of this dream without a scratch. I don't know why though." He began thinking.

"Why do you kill people?"

Freddy narrowed his eyes. "Don't _even_ pull that shit with me little one! It won't work. I just do it for the mere pleasure of it." Freddy snarled.

"Your sick."

He grinned, showing his disgusting rotten teeth. "I know."

Katherine still kept her distance, just in case he decided to lunge out.

"So, I see you met my daughter…sort of." He began walking around the swing.

"What?"

He turned sharply to stare at her. "Are you deaf? My wonderful daughter Katherine. You've seen her…she tried to tell you to 'go away'"

Katherine suddenly remembered. Freddy caught a glimpse of her face and he smiled.

"Yes, she's a cutie huh? Looks just like her Daddy." He said fondly.

Katherine stared.

"I didn't always look like this!" Freddy yelled, reading Katherine's mind.

"I know that."

"Liar," He screamed. "You had no idea. You don't know what I looked like before this. I had forgotten myself. Oh, how I wish I could kill her. She's been such a bad woman," He suddenly changed the subject. "She told on me you know. She promised she wouldn't tell. She left me. Left Springwood. She had a husband and twin boys now. How do I know this, you ask? Why do I need to know this? I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled even louder, making Katherine jump.

Katherine was growing confused. Why was he telling her this? Did he feel the need to have to talk to someone…no. He was just messing with her mind. She knew in the end, he would kill her.

"The twins are named Jeffery and Jared. They are _identical_. They know nothing of me, of course. I don't even care." Freddy began pacing. Katherine stood still. She listened to his babbling in interest. Strangely enough, she felt no more fear. Freddy stopped pacing and he stood out in space. He was in some kind of trance, but when he realized what he was doing, he snapped back out of it and walked to his glove.

He slid it on his hand and turned toward Katherine. Her fear came back, but she couldn't run.

Freddy sighed. "I want you to leave! You're wasting my time. OH! And don't even think about trying to kill me. It won't work. And be careful, cause next time you're here, I'll kill you. That is…if you don't escape. You need to be worried. Ha-Ha!"

The dream world dissolved in front of Katherine as she began to wake up.

A/N: I know Freddy was a bit out of character…but I hoped you liked this chapter anyway…plz R&R! I love you guys!


	8. We have to kill him again

**Chapter 8: **We have to kill him…again

"Katherine! You're alive!" Stephanie yelled, pulling Katherine into a tight hug.

Katherine felt herself getting faint from the lack of air. "Yes. Apparently. You're choking me!" Katherine gasped. Stephanie let her loose.

"Freddy told all of us that he killed you!" Carmen said.

"What?"

"Yeah. Did he pay you a visit last night?"

Katherine paused. "Yes."

A large loud gasp came from the small group. Passerbies began to stare.

"Did he cut you?"

"Nope. But he said he was gonna kill me next time. And he said we can't beat him."

"He probably even more powerful than before…He's PLAYING WITH OUR MINDS!" Natalie screamed. (More stares)

"Keep your voice down!" Bethany hissed.

_RING_

"Okay. We have to go. Katherine, don't worry about anything. We will think of something."

With that they all separated to go to first period.

"Okay. We are all here. What are we going to do?"

"Duh! We have to kill him." Carmen blurted.

"Oh, really? How are we gonna do that!" Stephanie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, we are involved now. We have to think of something." Jasmine piped up.

"What if he kills us?" Margaret asked.

"That's the risk we have to take." Natalie said importantly.

"Hi, Katherine." Said a familiar voice. The girls all looked at the intruding newcomer.

"Lucas!" Katherine said happily. "Join our conversation!"

"Hi, everyone. My name is Lucas."

"Hi." They all said.

Natalie stared. "What's that on your arm?"

Lucas made to cover a long scratch on his upper arm, but Katherine's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Don't worry, Lucas. They know. We are trying to find a way to defeat him."

"Ha! Are you crazy? You can't beat him!"

"Well, we are going to try." Natalie said, obviously discouraged.

"Good luck." Lucas said bitterly.

"First, let's think about what we need to do…"

"Hey! We can try to find his daughter. Maybe she can help us."

"Don't drag her into this. She has kids." Katherine said, smashing the plan.

"How do you know?" Natalie asked.

"Freddy told me."

The group all talked about what they were going to do. Each time somebody mentioned something, it sounded stupider than the one before it.

"Wait! Didn't you say a few years back a couple of girls found Amanda Krueger's body, and with her good spirit set free, she defeated Freddy?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Duh! What if we could find Loretta's body?"

"His wife?" Lucas asked. "How would we do that?

"Well, maybe her trapped spirit will know we are looking for her, and she might come to us." Stephanie suggested.

"Maybe…" Lucas said.

"Lucas, don't you want to kill this bastard before he kills us?"

Lucas stared. "Of course I do." He said blandly.

"What is the matter with you?" Bethany asked.

"Nothing is the matter with me. This just seems impossible…that's all."

"Well, yeah? I think it's a good idea and I think we should try it." Margaret argued.

Lucas shrugged. "Okay."

Everyone was silent. It felt as though they had just sealed some kind of doom. All head snapped to Natalie as she broke the silence.

"Do you think we need to learn more?"

Everyone shook his or her heads. "Nope."

"I think we know enough," Katherine said. "Let's go home and think about what we are about to do. We will tell our ideas to each other tomorrow."

"Okay, see everybody tomorrow."

Everyone divided and went to their bus.

"Hey. Wake up, Katherine."

"Go away." Katherine replied to the voice.

"That's what _I_ tried to tell you. Now wake up and listen to me please."

"Huh?" Katherine opened her eyes to peer into another's. They belonged to a little girl with brown hair put up in two red ribbons. Katherine sat up quickly.

"Katherine Krueger?"

Little Katherine nodded. "Yup. That's me." She said, climbing onto Katherine's bed.

"Are you a ghost?" Katherine asked.

Little Katherine shook her head. "No. I am the young spirit of a living being. Can you believe it? I have kids!" She giggled.

Katherine stared.

"Well, we both can't be called Katherine, so why don't you call me Princess? I love that name." The small girl asked sweetly, hugging a teddy bear she had locked in her arms.

"Okay…Princess, what do you want?"

Little Katherine's face fell. She looked really sad.

"I want you to find my Mommy. I want to see her."

"Can a spirit of the living communicate with the spirits of the dead?"

Princess smiled. "Of course, silly."

"Could you help me find her?"

"No. I wish I could. I'm really sorry." She said sadly.

"It's…"

The two girls closed their eyes tightly as the world around them seemed to shift violently.

Princess gasped and stared at Katherine. "Katherine, do you have any friends to help you kill my Daddy again?" she asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

Katherine's eyes darted around the room. "Yeah. What was that?"

Princess looked as though she was about to cry.

"All I can tell you is that one of your friends just entered my Daddy's world."

A/N: Okay everyone…hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a bit short…but I really want to get to the next chapter…Freddy's in it! Oh…Lady of Nightmares…I'm sorry I havnt been on yahoo…I have no computer, its blocked at school…and we just moved, so I am nowhere near another computer…

Please R&R!


	9. One down, seven to go

Chapter 9: One down, seven more to go… 

"Alright, Jasmine! Are you ready?" A young man, with short brown hair asked his crewmember.

Jasmine nodded and smiled. "Yes sir!"

"You know what you have to do, and what you cannot do, right?" Another crewman asked.

Jasmine sighed while putting on her wetsuit. "I get the money out of _Titanic_, and I don't mess with anyone's graves."

"Exactly," The man said as Jasmine swung her legs over the side of the large ship-like boat. "…Be careful."

Jasmine smiled. "Aren't I always?" She pushed herself into the water as she began to sink into deeper and darker waters. Jasmine looked around the dark place. All she could see so far was fish and water particles. The last thing she wanted to do was run into a shark or two…

She sank lower and lower and finally after what seemed like an eternity, she saw the large, dark figure of _Titanic_. She cheered inside her mind. She was finally going to be rich! Her and her crew…

She swam down and landed on the soft floor of the ill-fated ship. She looked around once more for any sign of danger before swimming into a small, nearby window. She couldn't see much ahead of her as she swam past a few large, moldy objects.

Quite a few times, a school of fish ran into her, moving her back slightly. Yet, she kept on to the middle of the ship. She remembered she was told where the hidden gold was. She knew it was around here somewhere.

…

_"Jasmine, Corey, Jessie, you'll never believe what I heard!" A man with short curly hair yelled excitedly. _

_The group turned to look at the excited young man. They smiled at him._

_"Well, are you gonna tell us or are we gonna have to beg you to tell?" Corey said, impatiently. _

_The man, Chris took a seat next to his friends at the large round table. He looked around with twinkling eyes. "I just over heard a group talking about hidden gold in the Titanic!" He looked around. _

_Everyone just stared at him. Chris's face fell. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "What is the matter with you guys?"_

_"Umm…Chris…if they are going for the gold, why are you telling us? How are we gonna benefit from this piece of useless information?" Jessie asked, smiling. _

_"They are going in two weeks! We can go now!" He exclaimed._

_"What! Hello…they are the only obvious people who know where it is," Jasmine began, getting into the situation. "are we just supposed to go and walk up to them and ask where it is?" _

_Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, silly. I know where it is!"_

_"Where?" They all asked. _

…

Finally she saw what she was looking for. A small trapdoor. She grabbed a crowbar and pried the old door open. She looked down into it and saw nothing. It was still to dark to see anything. Yet, she entered and swam down until she saw a wooden box. She reached out and knocked on it. It sounded solid, and heavy.

Jasmine smiled. She quickly tied a rope around the box and latched the hood onto her belt. After all, it was her dream, and she could do anything: including pull this heavy box.

She began to slowly swim upward, carrying the box behind her. Jasmine exited the trapdoor, and rested on the old floor of the ship. After about 5 minutes, she decided to keep going. She continued her upward swim. She was getting closer. The light was now shining through the water. Faster and faster she swam until her head broke through the water. Jasmine smiled as she heard her small crew cheer. She took off her water mask and smiled at them.

"So did you get it?" Corey asked.

"Yup, I'm pulling it up now."

They stepped back to give Jasmine room to put the box on the boat. Jasmine heaved the box onto deck. And as soon as it his the floor Jasmine tried to climb on board, but the boat sped away quickly.

Jasmine stared after them. She couldn't believe it. Her own crew left her to die. They were supposed to be friends! Now she was in the middle of nowhere, miles from home. She began to cry. But she couldn't give up. She began to swim toward home. After about a half and hour, and after she had shed her heavy wet suit, she gave up and bobbed in the water.

She started thinking that maybe a ship would spot her and she would be saved. So she looked around the perimeter. Instead of seeing a ship, she saw a large dorsal fin heading toward her. She stiffened up, hoping the shark would ignore her and keep moving. No such luck. The shark surfaced more, revealing that it was a red and green striped great white shark. It clicked in Jasmine's head. It was Freddy! She screamed as the Freddy Shark opened its wide mouth and bit down on Jasmine.

She felt the long, jagged teeth puncture her bare skin. She even heard the stabbing when the teeth entered. The pain was excruciating! Jasmine screamed again as the water around her turned bright red. Freddy bit her more and more, making new wounds, and making some of the older wounds deeper.

When Freddy had the lower half of her body in his mouth, he bit down even harder. Jasmine heard and felt her boned snap under the pressure. She screamed yet again. But she did not struggle. She knew there was no point.

Freddy began to shake her, as a dog would shake a toy that was in its mouth. And still, Jasmine felt every bit of the pain.

She was quickly fading away. She could feel death suffocating her. And she tasted the bloody water around her. It left a nasty, bitter taste in her mouth. And finally her eyes bulged as Freddy bit down for the last time, tearing her into two pieces. Jasmine died, hearing Freddy laugh in her head.

Miles away, all her friends woke with a start.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'm really sorry this took me forever. I've been kind of busy. But I love all my reviewers! You guys really boost up my confidence! And KrazyKatKrueger, I'm really sorry about your account. That really sucks. 


	10. Special Help

**Chapter 10: _Special Help_**

Katherine waited outside on the school's bench waiting for her friends. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared off in space. She was tired. She didn't have a nightmare last night, but it felt like she had. Maybe it was just nerves. Her head turned swiftly to the side as Natalie, Lucas, Carmen, Stephanie, and the twins Bethany and Margaret. Jasmine, however, was missing. _Maybe she is just sick_. Katherine thought wearily.

As her friends approached closer, Katherine saw that they looked equally exhausted

"Where's Jasmine?" Katherine yawned.

"She wasn't on the bus this morning. I think that her mother is going to drop her off. You have 1st hour with her though, don't you?" Carmen asked.

Katherine nodded. "Yup, Bethany and I."

Bethany nodded. "Did any of you guys wake up suddenly last night?" She asked apprehensively.

Everyone nodded monotonously.

"What do you think it meant?" Natalie asked wearily.

"Do you think it was…Freddy?" Lucas asked.

Margaret spoke up quickly. "Wow, Lucas. Why do you bring up that guy so quickly?" She asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just think it's odd that we all suddenly wake in the middle of the night…right?" He looked at Katherine for support.

"I don't know," Katherine faltered. "We better get to class."

The rest of them agreed. Bethany and Katherine went one way, and the rest split up and went to their classes.

Bethany and Katherine were silent the whole way. When they entered the math class, there was still no sign of Jasmine. The two girls stared at each other with a sliver of fear in their eyes.

"Maybe she is just running late…" Bethany suggested.

Katherine shrugged and they went to sit on their chairs still staring at Jasmine's empty chair.

They turned their attention to the door as the bell rang. The thought that Jasmine was not coming started to sing into their minds. Matters turned worse when the principal's voice came over the loud speaker. It wasn't his usual happy, cheery, cheesy voice. Instead, it was dark, gloomy and very unhappy.

"Good morning students. I am afraid to inform you of this, but late last night one of our number left us. Her name was Jasmine Tarence. I would like to have a moment of silence for our departed."

He paused. Bethany and Katherine slowly looked at each other. They ran to one another and began to cry.

"Thank you," The principal said a minute later. "I am truly sorry for her friends and family." He clicked off.

Jasmine and Bethany were still hugging and crying. The whole class turned to stare at Katherine. She stared back, helplessly. They knew. They knew she's been living in that horrid house for months. They probably blamed her, but then again, nobody was glaring. They were just…staring.

Even the teacher did not give her daily lecture. She let the class have a free day. Katherine and Bethany went and sat alone in a corner, while they tried to ignore everyone whispering about Freddy Krueger.

All eyes turned to the doorway as a girl with a pale face walked in. She went over to Jasmine's desk and gently placed a red carnation in the middle. The act made Bethany and Katherine cry harder.

Suddenly, the loud speaker came on again. "Because of the situation today, we are letting everyone go home early. Get out of here."

The whole class was silent for a moment. Then they all slowly packed their material and left quietly. Katherine and Bethany waited for their friends outside. Sure enough, Natalie, Carmen, Stephanie, Bethany's twin, Margaret and Lucas came running. All six girls began hugging and sobbing loudly while Lucas sat on the bench. His eyes were red and swollen as though he had his share of crying too.

"I know it was Freddy now." Margaret said.

"We have to kill him. If we don't, then he will just kill us all." Natalie said.

"He's gonna do it anyway." Lucas sighed.

Katherine sat beside him. "Not if we can help it," Katherine said kindly. He smiled at her. "We are going to find Loretta and end that bastard for good."

"How are we going to do that?" Natalie asked.

"Hopefully a little friend of mine will help.

* * *

"Mom, I brought some of my friends with me today." Katherine announced when she arrived home.

Her mom appeared in the doorway. She looked upset. "Hi, everyone. I'm really sorry about your friend."

Everyone nodded sadly.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Everyone said. Katherine's mother nodded and returned to the kitchen. The friends began to walk upstairs.

"Oh, Katherine," Her mom began again. Katherine turned around. "You left your radio on this morning. Can you tell me why it was playing children's music?"

Katherine's friends stared at her oddly. Katherine just shrugged. "I don't know, Mom."

She nodded and continued into the kitchen. The rest finished climbing the stairs.

"Children's music?" Natalie asked.

"It wasn't me."

They walked into Katherine's room. Snowy and Reaper were asleep on her bed. They automatically woke up when the group entered. Her friends nervously sat on her bed, and began to pet the cats.

"What are we doing here? This is scary." Carmen said, shivering.

Katherine looked around the room. "You'll find out in a bit."

"Who's your little friend?" Bethany asked.

"You'll find out in a minute!" Katherine said impatiently. Startled, the cats jumped off the bed and ran into the closet. The group quietly waited. Katherine looked around the room in frustration. The others had no idea what or who they were supposed to be waiting for. To top it all off, the were all scared to even be in Freddy's house.

Finally, Natalie decided to say something. "Katherine, what are we supposed to be waiting for?"

Katherine, whose back was to her friends, shrugged. "I don't know anymore." She began to pace around the room.

"Can we go now?" Margaret asked.

"No…Katherine!" Katherine called. The others looked confused.

"Katherine…as in Freddy's daughter?" Bethany asked fearfully.

Katherine looked at her friends. "Yes."

The group on the bed jumped up.

"Are you crazy? How in the world do you have contact with Katherine Krueger?" Lucas exclaimed.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't know. She just came one day and began to talk to me."

The group stared at Katherine as though she was going crazy, or she was going to shout or laugh, but she didn't.

Katherine walked past her friends and disappeared into the walk-in closet. She looked around, and sure enough, in the way back; Little Katherine sat, petting the cats lovingly. They were purring happily. But was not smiling. Katherine, however, did.

"Are you okay?"

Little Katherine shook her head. Katherine knelt down beside her. "Why don't you come out and help us." Katherine suggested.

Once again, she shook her little head. "Why would they want help from a little kid?" Katherine whispered.

"Because they know we need you, and they trust you," She said kindly, holding out her hand. "Come on, Princess."

The little girl smiled and took Katherine's hand so she could be lead out of the closet. Katherine walked out holding the little girl's hand. The two cats followed closely behind them, rubbing their bodies on the two girl's legs.

Everyone's eyes fell on the little girl and they gasped. Katherine smiled at the unfamiliar people. Her face fell when her eyes landed on Lucas. She stared at him with great distrust, but he stared back with kindness in his eyes. The little one, however, was not convinced.

"That's a boy!" She said accusingly.

Katherine knelt down in front if the small child. "Yes, but he's a nice boy."

She still didn't look convinced. "Okay, but I wanna sit with you."

The group sat back down on the bed and Little Katherine sat on Katherine's lap. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"Are you a ghost?" Margaret asked.

Katherine shook her head. "Nope, I'm a young spirit of the living." She said half-heartedly.

"O…kay…"

"Do you guys want my help or are you going to ask me pointless questions all day?" She said, getting frustrated.

"Sorry. What should we do?"

Katherine sat up straighter and began to tell her idea. "Okay, I heard that you are going to try to find my mommy. I just wanted to tell you that you are not gonna find her when you are awake," (Everyone's jaws dropped) "Sorry, but my daddy made sure of that a long time ago," She trailed off and looked at Katherine. She nodded, encouraging her to continue. The cats jumped back onto the bed and Little Katherine began to pet them before continuing.

"Years ago, two girls found my grandma, Amanda Krueger. She was my daddy's mommy. The girls were asleep when the found her. So I know for a fact that you have to find her in your sleep."

"How are we going to do that?" Lucas asked.

Katherine stared at the boy, then she sighed. "I'm sure her spirit knows you are going to try to find her. I'm pretty sure she will lead you to her. But I'm afraid it might take awhile, so you are going to have to wait. Until then, I suggest you…well you can't just stay awake, can you?" Katherine smiled sadly, knowing that most of the teenagers on the bed was going to be murdered by her father before they could reach her mother.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too. From now on…I'm going to be replying you your reviews. (below) some of the replies might be from chapters long ago…I guess it depends.

**

* * *

**

**Well It Ain't Dr.Seuss**Im glad you love the kitties…you know I forgot about them…I'm gonna have to put them in more…I think I will in this chapter…(goes back and puts cats into the chapter) your welcome on reviewing your fic…which one was that again…cause I don't think I saw it in your profile… It's interesting how you are having second thoughts about Lucas…I'm not gonna say anything tho…I don't wanna take a chance of spoiling anything…if he is too good to be true. OH! Yah! You were listening to Guns N' Roses?…that is a weird coincidence…lol Now its killing me…I have to know which story of urs I replied to…I think its gone… happy to know that you liked the Freddy Shark! BTW: thanks for reviewing every chapter…ur so great!

**Demona Triple H** thank you for your suggestions. They really helped me out a lot!

**Amberli Raven**sorry some parts are confusing…I didn't mean them to be. Hope to get another reply from you soon!

**Taenika**: One new reader…thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my story! 

**Krazy-Kat-Krueger1428**I'm happy that you think of my story in such a great way! Your so…awesome! BTW: if you are reading this before the weekend is up…I'm probably gonna be on yahoo msngr this weekend. Hope to talk to you! Your welcome on the support…and don't worry…you wont have to wait long until the next Freddy kill! Muahahaha!

**AshW23:** Two new reader. I love new readers! Welcome! Happy to know that you like my story. (and the creative freddy killing spree) yeah…Freddy has always been unique…so I brought back his uniqueness.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…I replied to a lot of long ago chapter reviews…hope this didn't confuse any of you. Take care…till next time! 


	11. Chapter 11

1Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I can't really. I don't have my notebook with me...and I have serious writers block It's going to be the death of me...I swear. So it might be a while before I can update again. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. And don't worry. I have not forgotten about any of you...or this story. I just need some help.

Yesterday was Robert Englund's birthday. He turned 56. I hope you all remembered and celebrated by watching some of his movies! Since my mom only has one, I saw Freddy vs. Jason.

Take care all!


	12. A Little Note

Chapter 11:

A/N: guys...right as I got off the computer, after making that note, I made myself remember what was in the next chapter. So here it is. And guys...thank you for sticking with me...I'm so bad at updating.

* * *

There was a group of about 40 people in black circled around a polished wooded casket that was hovering above a 6 foot deep hole. Almost everyone was crying. The few who were not crying kept a solemn face.

Jasmine's surviving friends were silently listening to the preacher. Katherine was clinging onto Lucas who was hugging her close to his body. The girls were crying silently, tears of sorrow dripping off of their cheeks. Lucas was one of the few who was not crying. He looked at the casket as though he was deep in thought; like another world.

For an half hour the group of family and friends stood, listening to the preacher. Then at long last the casket began to lower into the grave hole. Katherine almost collapsed, but she was caught by Lucas.

Katherine _was_ sad, but she wasn't overcome by grief. It was actually fear that brought her down. For a moment, she actually saw herself outside her own body, seeing herself inside that casket. It was _her_ friends and family that was crying over her. Nobody even saw Freddy Krueger disrespectfully sitting on her casket. One of his legs were hanging over the box, the other foot laid on it, stretched out, knee up. His left arm was dangling over his leg, and his right arms stretched out. He was admiring the bladed glove on his right hand When he spotted Katherine, he smiled and waved, wiggling his blades at her , making them click together. Freddy began to chuckle. That chuckle turned into a roaring laugh.

Katherine opened her eyes and looked up at her friends that were peering at her. She figured she must have fallen asleep. She allowed Lucas to pull her up. "I'll tell you guys later." She mumbled. She and her friends finished watching the casket being lowered into the ground. Katherine squinted. No Freddy.

After everyone began to leave, Jasmine's friends got the signal they could leave too. Before they separated though, they demanded Katherine to tell them what happened. She began to explain how everything around her changed, how she saw herself outside her own body. Everyone was crying. That horrible man sitting on her casket. "...and he was laughing. I guess he was telling me that I am going to be next. He's going to kill me."

"No, he's not going to kill you." Natalie said.

"Wait! Did you see any of us?" Margaret asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, maybe you saw the future or something. And if any of us was missing, then maybe that meant we were already dead." Margaret explained.

Katherine stared. "Are you saying that I'm next on Freddy's list?"

"Well, maybe..."

"Hey! Thanks for your help, Maggie." Lucas yelled.

Margaret looked shocked. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Katherine snapped. "Look, I think we all just need to go home and think. Just...don't fall asleep."

They all nodded in agreement and left to get into their parent's or friend's cars.

* * *

Katherine realized she was entering a world of trouble when she saw a gang of press people lingering outside of 1428 Elm. As soon as Katherine left the car, she was bombarded by the same inquiry.

"How much do you know about Freddy Krueger?"

Katherine, who was angry and extremely scared, ran through the press and up to the doorway. Her mother and father quickly made their way through and unlocked the door. Katherine heard the name 'Freddy Krueger' a few more times, until her father slammed the door, blocking the already fading voices. Katherine made her way over to the window and looked outside to watch the people leave with disappointed, angry looks.

"Katherine?"

She turned around to face her father, who looked very confused an demanding.

"Yes?"

"Who's Freddy Krueger?" He asked. Katherine looked back and forth from her father to her mother. Even she looked confused.

"He's a killer in mine and my friend's nightmares."

Katherine's father's jaw dropped. "You're kidding right? There is a man who lives in your nightmares and he is killing teenagers?"

"Exactly."

He scoffed. "That's the craziest thing I have ever heard!"

"Well, it's true. Ask the neighbors. Call the police, ask them. How do you suppose the press knew about him if he's not real?"

Cathy walked up to her daughter, and began to stroke her hair. "Honey, you're delusional. You need some sleep."

"No, mom! I don't want to sleep. He will kill me if I go to sleep!" She yelled.

"Well, at least watch a movie."

Katherine was too tired to argue, so she nodded and flopped down onto the couch. Her father put The Mask in the DVD player, then he and his wife left the room. Katherine heard them in the other room dialing a phone number and talking to one of their neighbors. Katherine watched the movie, trying to fight off fatigue. But she was too tired to fight, so she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The boiler room. Katherine threw her head back and sighed.

"Katherine!" She heard a familiar voice hiss her name. She turned to look into the shadows. Behind a flight of metal stairs, Katherine saw her friends huddling together. Katherine slowly walked over to them. She knelt down.

"What are all you guys doing here?"

"We fell asleep. Freddy must have brought us here." Bethany whispered. Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled Katherine under the stairs with them.

"Now, shhhhhh. We think he meant to bring us all here."

"And this is his nightmare. He can do whatever he wants. He probably knows we are all here, he's going to be looking for us. It won't take long, so I don't think it's a good idea to stay here."

"You're right." Let's go." Natalie said.

The group slowly crept out from underneath the stairs.

SCREEEEEEEEEE!

All their head snapped up to see Freddy walking on the catwalk above them, staring with a smirk on his face.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." He chuckled. He looked at the group that was huddled together. "You kids are much too close. You need to SEP-AR-ATE!" He screamed waving bringing his arms together then stretching them out. Katherine looked around her. Everyone was gone.

"HA-HA-Ha-Ha-ha-ha!" Freddy roared in laughter.

She had to find the others before it was too late. She took off in a sprint. Freddy followed close behind her.

Katherine's worst fears were met when she turned the corner and it was a dead end. She was trapped. She spun around and watched as Freddy swaggered to her.

"No! You can't hurt me!" She screamed at him.

Freddy just smirked and chuckled as he began to close in on her. He got so close that Katherine could no longer move.

"Au contraire, sweetheart," Freddy said, still smirking. He lifted his index blade and rested it on her cheek. Katherine shivered, she begged him not to hurt her. He ignored it.

"I just love it when my victims beg. It turns me on. Not that you turn me on...no. The begging does. Ha-ha! Now, tell me if this hurts." He said. He winked and slid the blade down her cheek. Katherine kissed in pain. She almost fell, but Freddy caught her by wrapping his hand around her neck and dragging her up. "It looks like I _can _hurt you. Awwwwww. If you think that hurt, Princess, you haven't felt nothing yet," He leaned closer to her and whispered. "But you are not next on my list, but soon you will be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find the next one." He disappeared, and Katherine fell to the cold, cement floor. She touched her cheek and then looked at her hand, it was dripping in blood. Maybe, now her parents would believe her.

She heard footsteps coming toward her. She thought Freddy had changed his mind and he was coming back. But when she looked up, it was just her friends running to her. They knelt down and asked Katherine if she was going to be okay. She nodded and pulled herself up. As far as she saw, they were all unhurt.

"Okay, we are all together now. We have to find a way out. Quick, everyone imagine a door!" Lucas said quickly. Everyone closed their eyes and imagined a door. When they opened their eyes up again, there was an ajar metal door in front of them. The friends threw themselves to the door and out of the nightmare.

* * *

Katherine fell off the couch. She left the room quickly, hoping her parents wouldn't see her. On her way up the stairs she looked at her hand. It was still bloody. That meant her cheek was still cut. She quickly ran to her room and closed the door.

She turned around and her stomach flopped when she saw a card lying on her pillow. She walked closer to it to get a better look. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw what the card looked like. The cover was red and green horizontally striped. She slowly picked it up.

'**One, Two, Freddy's coming for you.' **Was slashed on the card. She opened it with trembling hands and read the small message inside.

'**Don't worry, Princess. You're time will come.'**

**-Freddy**

She turned to the back and looked at the 'brand'

**'Kruegermark'**

She would have rolled her eyes, but she threw the card into the trash can instead. She squealed and jumped back as the card caught fire.

* * *

Miles away Margaret fell off her chair. She wanted to be alone for a while to think about what happened. She went up to her room and closed the door. She was going to lay down on her bed, but she saw a red and green striped card that stopped her.

'_Freddy!'_ She screamed in her head. She was going to run. That's what her brain told her to do. But her feet brought her over to the card. Slowly, she picked it up and read the cover.

'**One, Two, Freddy's coming for you.' **

She opened it up and dropped it as the message it bore etched into her brain.

'**You're next!'**

**-Freddy**

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked it... :)

**Reviews**: 

**AshW23:** Your welcome on the recognition. I think it would be nice to reply to my reviewers. It shows them how much I appreciate them taking the time to read my story. Thank you! Come to think about it...yes...Freddy does have something going on in his head...hope you stick around to read it:)

**Darkness Takes Over a.k.a.. KrazyKatKrueger1428:** Yeah, I thought it would be kinda weird for them to communicate with the child Katherine. So...I put it in here. Glad you liked it. Got the inspiration from Nightmare 6 when Little Katherine tells the 'John Doe' to "go back." I think I read some of your old stories...I was in the process of reading The Kruegers when the story disappeared...umm...just to tell you. The Kruegers and I Won't Tell..are the same story...has the same stuff...I don't have yahoo messenger anymore...so...I won't be able to chat for a while...but if I need help...which I know I will sometime...I will email you. Thank you for the offer:)

**Well It Ain't Dr. Seuss: **Thanks for the compliment! And your welcome for the personal note. I think it's a good idea to reply to reviews, so you would know that I am grateful you are reviewing my story:)


	13. School's A Nightmare

Chapter 13: School's A Nightmare

**A/N: **Sorry to all my precious readers again. I have made a huge mistake in not updating for a long time. Please forgive me. Now…I hope I can get a hold of the people who doesn't know that I have updated…Freddy is in the chapter:)

* * *

Margaret wanted to scream, but she was too scared. She wondered if her friends received a Kruegermark card. She screeched again as her card caught fire. Strange enough, her sister screamed too. Seconds later, Bethany ran into the room with tears in her eyes. Margaret just stared.

"Mags, I just go a card from him, and I know you got one too, right?" Margaret only nodded. "What did yours say?" Bethany asked within a minute of silence.

Margaret thought quickly. "Mine said that my was coming." She lied.

Bethany sat down next to her sister. "Mine said the same thing," Bethany sighed. "I wonder who's next." She finished fearfully.

'_Me.'_ Thought Margaret. "I don't know." She said aloud.

"Do you think Mom heard us?"

"No, she won't wake up for anything. Besides she would have been in here by now if she did hear."

Bethany turned to look out the door. "You're right. I can't sleep. Wanna go downstairs and watch some movies?"

"Sure."

The twin got up and quietly left the room. Margaret turned back to switch her light off and took one last look in her room. Was it just her imagination or did she see Freddy sitting on he bed waving at her with his bladed glove?

* * *

Katherine sat on a bench outside just staring ahead thinking of nothing. She was waiting for her friends, hoping none of them disappeared.

Sure enough, ten minutes later everyone began to show up slowly. Every time somebody new came, they would sigh with relief. None of them spoke, secretly agreeing not to speak until everyone got there. They really didn't need to say anything anyway. Their eyes told the story. There were bags under all their eyes, and fear was still lingering in their eyes.

Lucas was the last one to arrive. His eyes still showed a bit of fear, but the bags under his eyes weren't as dark or heavy. He obviously had gotten some sleep.

Nobody said anything for a good minute.

"Who is it?" Natalie demanded.

Nobody confessed.

"Well, come on!"

Margaret raised a shaking hand. "Me." She whispered pathetically.

Everyone stared at her blankly. Suddenly Bethany gasped and screamed. "No! Why didn't you tell me? You lied to me!" She began to cry.

Her sister hugged her. Everyone else just watched them, dumbfounded.

They finally sat down and kindly tried to calm the sobbing girl. After a while, her tears subsided, and determination replaced the sad, hurt look.

"That _bastard_ can't have you. After school," She gasped. "After school, we are going to the drug store, and getting all the 'stay awake' pills possible, okay?" She emitted.

Margaret nodded. She knew that there was no way that her sister or her friends could stop Freddy. The just accepted the fact that she was going to die. Tears stung her eyes.

A bell rang in the distance, signaling that class was to start in five minutes. The group of friends stood up and slowly walked toward the building.

Inside, they separated without a word. Neither of them had the same first hour together. Bethany didn't like that very much. She wished to stay with her sister to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep. But she knew that was impossible.

* * *

Margaret walked into her English classroom, and sat down in the back, away from everyone. But when she looked up, she realized the entire class was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew that everyone knew she was the friend of the girl who lived in 'That Elm Street House.' Also, Margaret saw hatred in their relentless staring eyes. Margaret knew why they hated her…

The teacher finally cam in, and everyone stopped glaring at Margaret. Margaret didn't pay any attention in class today, and as a result, she felt herself falling asleep in the middle of class.

SLAM!

Margaret's eyes snapped open. She looked at her desk and saw a yardstick her teacher was holding. Thank God he didn't tolerate anybody falling asleep in her class.

"Stay awake."

Usually, he snapped that demand. But now he sounded as though he was pleading. Margaret figured that the teacher didn't want a mutilated teenager in his classroom. That would be very hard to explain…

"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly.

* * *

Thankfully, all made it to lunch unscathed. They all munched on their food without saying a word. Every once in awhile, Margaret would catch one of her friends glancing at her. She was about to break the silence with an outburst, but she decided to keep quiet instead.

Lucas was the one to break the silence. "So, have you seen Little Katherine recently?"

Katherine looked up. She hesitated before she spoke. "Yes. I saw her last night. She was staring out the window. Why?"

"Just wondering." He said, and went back to his half-eaten sandwich.

Katherine stared at the boy. Then she leaned toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas placed his empty hand on her head and began to pet her long black hair. It was the first time in a long time that everyone smiled.

Still, nobody really said anything while they continued to eat their lunch. They regretted it as soon as the bell rang, since everyone really had a lot to say. Bethany didn't want Margaret to go, because she only had a class with her sister with her 7th period. She still felt protective.

* * *

Margaret left and went to her study hall class feeling really tired. Lucky for her, she had turkey for lunch. Yeah, right. This was a class that she usually liked. If you didn't have any homework to work on, then you could either sleep or talk to friends. The bad news was, she didn't have any friends in here, and she didn't have any homework. She also couldn't sleep.

She sat down and pulled out some paper. She was going to write useless crap all hour. She began with her favorite movies. Then she went on to shows. Then she began to write what she did on her spare time. '_Drew, listened to music, watched TV, sleep…'_ she stared at the word 'sleep.' She put her hand over her eyes, shading them from the light of the classroom.

Maybe she could sleep just for a while. She would be okay. Maybe Freddy couldn't get her in a classroom. She closed her eyes and rested on the desk. Slowly, the sound in the classroom and the light dissolved.

Her eyes snapped open. She felt asleep, but she wasn't sure. She finally noticed everyone around her was talking and laughing, but there was no sound at all. Strange. Yup, she was asleep. She stood up and began to stomp. Everyone continued with their conversations, ignoring her. No, not _hearing_ her. She could leave the class if she wanted to, and the teacher, who was reading a book, would not notice.

She walked to the door. She was about to leave, but a man stopped her. Was she really awake? Was this some kind of joke?

"Sorry, excuse me." She said. The man didn't move. She looked up and screamed when she realized that she was standing in front of Freddy for nearly 15 seconds. She threw herself back, landing on her butt.

Freddy chuckled and slowly stepped into the room. Margaret crawled back, and scrambled under a desk helplessly.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Freddy said in a singsong voice. He chucked again. He leaned down and stared at his prey. "This is your hiding place? Well, you're not very good at this game at all, are you?"

Margaret screamed as Freddy grabbed her arm with is unclawed hand. He roughly pulled her out from under the desk.

Margaret tore her was free, jumping over the desks in an attempt to keep away from the murderer. She had a brief second of looking around and seeing that time stood still around her and Freddy.

She ran around the desks and ran for the door. Freddy disappeared and reappeared in front of the door, blocking Margaret's way. She skidded to a halt in front of Freddy, who was admiring his blades. Suddenly he lashed them out at her, and she jumped back to avoid being pierced by them.

He took a step towards her. Margaret took a step back. They repeated this until Margaret ran into the back wall. He was now too close for her to try and move anywhere. All Freddy had to do was reach out and end the trapped girls life.

Freddy traced his blades over Margaret's wooden desk, leaving four gashes behind. He stared at his victim and fanned his blades out next to his side.

Margaret's eyes widened and she whimpered in fear. Freddy walked one more step closer and swung his blades at her, but she disappeared before his eyes. He wasn't angry, for he smiled, and admired his blades again.

Margaret snapped awake and she fell off her chair, thankful for the bell that rang. She swore to herself she would keep the encounter a secret.

**

* * *

****A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed. Freddy is in the next chapter again. I think that you guys will love the next chapter. Actually, I'm pretty sure you will. I'll update as soon as I can! Now…on to the reviews! 

**Darkness Takes Over: **Always happy to hear that you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one just as much. How and why was your old account deleted? That really sucks. I'm sorry to hear about it, but I do remember your stories, I just don't remember where I was with them. Oh, well. I suppose I could just read them again. I wish I had a computer at home though. It would be much easier for me if I did, so I could read others stories…sigh Well…thank you for sticking with me in my story even though I haven't had the time to read yours. Oh, and you're welcome for the end note! OH! And thank you for re-reading chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it more than the first version? 

**Phanatic: **Oh! I'm happy you like my story lots. Makes me all fuzzy inside. 

**Punk 17: **Welcome to my story, and thank you for liking it.  Aww…I wish that you would go thorough the 'hassle' of reviewing the other chapters. It makes me happy to get lots of reviews…but…I guess if you don't want too…oh well…welcome anyway! 


	14. A Little Warning

Chapter 15:

A/N: Okay…well…I'm updating. And I want to thank Darkness Takes Over for being such a loyal reader. I love the rest of you too.

* * *

Katherine sat on her bed doing her homework. Sort of. She was actually staring blankly at the questions on her world history work sheet. All she had completed so far was the first question. And she didn't even think it was right.

Dinner was almost ready. She could smell the bacon and pancakes cooking. Her mouth watered. Katherine decided she was going to forget about the homework and go downstairs to eat. She stood up and began to walk to the door, but she stopped. She turned back into her room and stared at her closet door. It was open. Katherine knew she always kept her closet door closed. She peered into it. Nothing. Katherine felt the goose bumps all up her arm.

"Katherine?" She called out for the little girl. There was no answer. Katherine quickly closed the door and ran out of her room before something bad happened. She arrived at the kitchen table and sat down in front of her plate of 'breakfast for dinner' food. She thanked her parents, quickly, forgetting about the closet upstairs. Her parents nodded in response. They were still pondering about one of Katherine's friends. The one who was mysteriously murdered. They were so naïve to who the killer was and what he was capable of.

When Katherine was finished, she told her parents that she had homework to do, and that she might be back down later. They nodded, again. She shrugged her shoulders and strolled up the stairs, and stopped suddenly at her door. She remembered the closet. The girl slowly etched her way inside.

The room was exactly how she left it. She sighed and walked across the room to her bed. She flopped down on it and warily pulled her assignment towards her. The goose bumps reappeared and she saw and eerie looking, red inked, childish handwriting.

'Look behind you.'

Katherine was hesitant. She had no idea who was behind her. Did she accidentally fall asleep? Was it Freddy? She quickly grabbed the textbook and turned around quickly. It was the little one. She stood there in her little pink dress, smiling. Frosty and Reaper was purring, rubbing their soft, furry bodies all over the girl's legs. Katherine realized she had not seen her cats for a while, and wondered where they had been.

"You weren't going to hit me with that book were you?" Katherine asked, sounding sad.

Katherine stared at the book in her hand, and quickly dropped it back on her bed. "No, of course not."

Little Katherine nodded. She climbed up on Katherine's bed, and pulled a picture out of her dress pocket. She looked at it for a long time before she handed it over to Katherine.

"What's this?"

"Don't you remember it?" She asked in her little girlish voice.

Katherine looked more closely at the blood red picture. She actually did recognize it. She could see the outline of her house in it. This was the picture that her parents showed her. The blood had come back to the picture and remained. The blood looked so real. She touched the middle of the picture and gasped as her index finger emerged slightly into the sticky substance and ripples appeared when she withdrew her finger. And dropped the picture, and it landed on her carpet, facedown.

The startled teenager dropped the picture and stared at the tip of her blood soaked finger. She wiped it on her black pajama pants as Little Katherine reached down and picked the picture up and placed it in her pocket. Katherine looked at the floor expecting to see blood splattered all over her floor. There was none.

"What was that?"

"The picture? Sorry about that. It's been like that for a long time. This picture was taken about…"

Katherine waited patiently for the little girl to finish, but all she did was stare and swing her legs. "Do you remember when you looked at the picture, and heard all that yelling and screaming?"

"How could I forget?"

The sad girl did not smile. Katherine felt guilty.

"You heard my father killing my mommy. This picture was taken 2 weeks after that. They never found her body, you know."

Katherine reached over and pulled the little girl into a hug. "I'm sorry."

The little girl only sighed and nodded.

"Wait, that was you crying wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You saw your father do that?" Katherine asked disbelievingly.

The girl blinked. "Yes."

There was an awkward silence.

"What happened?" Katherine whispered.

Little Katherine's attitude changed into eagerness. "Really wanna know?"

"Huh?"

Little Kat jumped off the bed and tugged on Katherine's arm.

"Come on, I'll show you."

"What? How?" Katherine said, resisting the child's pulling.

"Fall asleep."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Freddy! That's why!"

"As long as you are with me, you'll be okay. Even your mommy and daddy will just see you sleeping in your bed when we leave. Please come with me." She pleaded.

"But…"

Kat stared at the teenager with big, round eyes. "You will understand in the long run."

"What do you mean?"

Kat dropped her arm. "Are you coming or not?"

Katherine thought. "Are you sure I will be safe from him."

"Pretty sure."

'_What do I have to lose?'_ Katherine thought. "Okay." She agreed Kat smiled.

"Okay, now lay back and fall asleep. I'll wait for you here."

Katherine sighed and lay back on her pillow. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

As soon as she fell asleep…she "woke up." Katherine bolted up, and stared wildly around her room. "Kat?"

"I'm right here."

Katherine's head snapped from the window to were Kat was sitting cross-legged smack dab in the center of the room. _'She is really beginning to get creepy.'_ Katherine thought. "Am I sleeping?"

"Yes," She stood up and grabbed Katherine's hand. "Let's go."

Katherine followed the child into the closet. She gasped as she stepped into her backyard. But it was different. The backyard looked so…normal. Kat pulled her tall companion over by a nearby bush. She sat down, and Katherine followed suit. Katherine suddenly gasped as a little girl ran past her giggling. "There I am. Don't worry. They cannot see us."

Katherine's eyes followed a middle-aged man that ran after the little girl. He was too laughing. He looked so happy. The man had short, curly blonde hair, searing blue eyes, and a young, handsome face. Katherine thought he was rather attractive. Then the child sitting beside her sighed. Then it hit her.

"Freddy!" She yelled.

"Yup."

"No. It can't be. You guys look so…happy."

"Well, we were."

Katherine jumped when she heard a woman scream that seemed like it came from underground. Both of their heads turned toward the cellar door. A young woman emerged from the cellar door. Fear and sadness was portrayed all over her face. Father and daughter stopped their play. The child looked confused, and Freddy looked suddenly enraged.

"Go inside, honey." Freddy said sweetly to his daughter. Young Katherine skipped away.

The teenager stood up to follow her, but the Kat sitting next to her, pulled her back down. "Stay here for now." The two girls watched the married couple fight.

"Fred, no. I won't tell."

'_Déjà vu,'_ Katherine thought. _'I wonder what poor Kat feels."_

"Tsk, tsk. It's too late, Loretta." Freddy whispered. He grabbed her and began to drag his wife further away from them. Katherine was sure that Freddy's eyes flickered over to her, and her heart skipped a beat, but she figured it must have been her imagination.

Across the yard, Freddy had grabbed Loretta's throat. He began to strangle her, shaking her like a rag doll. All poor Loretta could do was struggle. "I told you not to go in there! You just couldn't listen could you?" He smiled in sick satisfaction when his wife went limp. He had succeeded in crushing her windpipe. But his smile faded when he heard a child's cry.

Kat was cautiously walking up to her daddy, sobbing. Freddy walked up to his shocked daughter and knelt down in front of her. The crying girl slowly walked forward.

"Don't worry, honey. Mommy just had to take her medicine. But you won't tell. Will you?"

The little girl shook her head. "I won't tell." She cried, repeating what she had heard her mommy say. Freddy pulled the small child into a hug. Katherine hugged her back.

Kat sighed, and looked at Katherine. "I still loved him after that. Two weeks later, I told," She grabbed Katherine's hand. "Come on."

"Wait. Maybe we should stay to find out what Freddy did with your mommy."

"You won't find out, cause I don't know. You're in my memory. Not his. Now follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To my daddy's secret room."

"But," Katherine objected.

"Don't worry. We'll be safe."

Katherine gave up and followed Kat down the cellar door. She still recognized the place, but it was still just a bit different. They stepped in front of a door that was ajar about two inches. The little girl squeezed Katherine's hand. "Here we go."

Kat opened the door with her small hands. The two walked inside. Katherine gasped. The room had blades, gloves, and gloves that had been rejected, but had various blade designs stuck in the fingers. The two girls separated and began to explore.

"Be careful, Katherine." The little one strictly warned. Katherine walked up to a bulletin board that had newspaper clippings of news. _"Springwood Slasher strikes again!"_ and _"Missing!"_ There were also pictures of young children ranging between the ages of 4-11 years of age. Under these pictures there were more newspaper clippings that described who the children were, and when they were murdered and found dead. Next to the pictures was written description of what Freddy had done to the children. They were very gruesome Katherine figured that it was Freddy, himself who had written them. Katherine forced herself to read a few of them. They were too gruesome to even mention…ever.

Katherine gagged and staggered away from the pictures of the smiling children. She instead turned to a table of sharpened blades neatly placed in a row all over the table. Katherine slowly and carefully picked one of the 6-inch long blades. She placed her finger on the sharp side of the blade, and hissed in pain as the blade easily slid into her skin. She dropped it.

"Hey! I said be careful!" Kat screamed angrily.

_SCREEEEEEEEEE!_

Both the girls' heads swiveled over to the heavy metal door. Freddy was standing in the way leaning on the frame. He was in his normal Freddy attire, but he looked different. He wasn't his normal burnt self. Katherine could see the blonde hair sticking out of his dirty brown fedora. Katherine walked over to the terrified girl. "He can't see us, can he?" She asked the child.

"Yeah, I can see you," Freddy answered. "What are _you_ doing in here?" He growled.

The girl began to cry. "Daddy, please…"

"You! Stay out of it!" He yelled. "Get out of here or I _will_ kill your little friend here!"

The little girl gave Katherine a look of apology and scurried past her father and out the door. The metal door slammed loudly behind her, and Katherine could hear the child's fist banging on the door.

Katherine shrunk back as far away from Freddy as she could get. Freddy walked over to his pictures and eyed them lovingly. Then he pulled out a new picture. It was Jasmine. Anger flooded inside of Katherine as she watched the human-Freddy post the picture, and a recent newspaper clipping up. Then he opened up a drawer and took out a small piece of notebook paper and wrote what he did to her.

"I said what are you doing here?" He repeated calmly, putting the red pen away into the drawer and shutting it.

"Umm…Katherine, your daughter brought me here."

"I know who she is. Go figure…" He mumbled. Then he turned around and spotted the bloody blade on the floor. He glared at it and then glared at Katherine before picking it up. He eyed the blood, and then he licked it off the blade without ever cutting his tongue. He smacked his lips and smiled. Then he carefully put the blade back into its place.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

Freddy stared at Katherine. He sighed. "I should. Yes. But you see, this time I have this special order in which I am going to kill you all,

Katherine stared and listened.

"Yes. Your time will come. I trust that you got my card,

Katherine didn't answer.

"But it wouldn't be _Freddy-like _to at least give you a little…warning before you leave. Now would it? I know what you are doing here," He said calmly, almost softly. "And I've already told you. You can't beat me."

Freddy still had his back to her. His face screwed up in rage and he spun around to face the cowering teenager. He stomped up to her and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed at him, but it was no use. He ignored her. Katherine could still hear the little girl behind the door kicking and screaming more frantically at it. Freddy continued to drag Katherine across the room to a certain picked spot. He finally got sick of the yelling of his daughter.

"Shut up!" He screamed. The pounding stopped. Katherine began to pry Freddy's hand from his painful grip on her hair. But as soon as he realized what she was doing, he tightened the hold. She finally gave up and accepted what was going to happen.

"There is no way out of here. Don't. Move." He slowly loosened the hold on Katherine's hair, trusting her not to move. But she tried to scramble away, and Freddy violently kicked out and his work boot collided with Katherine's stomach. She collapsed on the ground and moaned in pain. She no longer tried to escape.

"_I told you not to move you stupid bitch!"_ Freddy screamed at her. He ignored her groaning and carefully took of his glove, making the blades clink together. Freddy began to sharpen the already deadly sharp blades. After he was finished, he slipped the sharpened glove over his hand. He moved the blades around and they sounded shriller, deadly.

He grabbed Katherine's hair again with his left hand and dragged her over to a small cot and climbed on top of her. Freddy straddled her in between his knees, trapping her completely. She hoped her ribs weren't broken.

Freddy tore her shirt off, and Katherine spat in his face. Freddy was shocked. He wiped the spit off his face and slapped Katherine with his bladed glove. 4 thin scratches appeared across her face. She could smell and even taste her own blood. Even worse, she could feel it running down the side of her face. It itched.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart." Freddy hissed. He lifted up his blade. A smirk grew across his young, unscarred face. Katherine began to squirm, and she raised her arm up to hit him, but Freddy grabbed ahold of it.

"Don't try it, bitch. I could always make an arrangement and I _could _kill you. But I really want you to see all your little friends die first."

Katherine lay as still as she could. She blinked the blood out of her left eye, as Freddy raised his index blade and placed it on her belly. He began to etch letters. Very slowly. Katherine tear-ed up and began to scream.

S-T-A-Y A-W-A-Y he scratched into her skin. When he was done, he took an un-bladed finger and ran it gently across the bleeding wounds. Then he put his bloody finger in his mouth to suck on it.

"Now," He whispered, leaning into Katherine's ear. "Heed my little warning."

Katherine woke up, soaked in blood, and hearing Freddy's laughter playing in her head.

* * *

**A/N**: I really hope you liked this chapter, my dear readers. There was this really sick part I was going to put in here…but it was too…sick. I didn't put it in…sorry. If you want to, I could go back and put it in…now…on to the reviews:) Or the ones that I have. cry Just kidding. I love you!Tell your friends about me! Maybe I shall get more reviews to reply to. I love to do it:)

**Darkness Takes Over:** Oh, don't worry. When her death comes up…I'll try to make it as horrible as possible! Muhahahahaha:) Awww…really sorry about your account! I liked Immortal Fear!

**Barrab: **Welcome to my story! Glad you like it. But I hope my story is a bit better than Goosebumps…


	15. Hospitality

_Tap, tap, tap._

Katherine sat up and hissed in pain. She wiped at her forehead. Bloody. She looked down at her shirt. Soaked with blood.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Somebody or something was at her window. She gingerly got up and walked to the window. She lifted the blinds and stared out. It was Lucas. She opened the window with the energy that she had left. He scrambled inside. He was smiling, but when he saw Katherine's condition, his face fell.

"Oh, my God, Katherine! What the hell happened to you?"

"Freddy." Katherine gasped weakly. Everything was going dark around her. She collapsed at Lucas's feet. Lucas caught her and dragged her over to her bed and gently placed her on top of her blankets. He quickly left the room and reappeared five minutes later with a first aid kit he found in the bathroom. He also brought towels. He gently cleaned the wounds on her forehead and bandaged them. Then he cleaned the wounds on her stomach. He was about to bandage them, but he stopped.

"Katherine?"

"What?"

"Did you know he wrote a message on you?"

"Really? What does it say?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Stay away."

"Excuse me?" Katherine said

"Stay away," he repeated. "That's what it says."

Katherine scoffed. Lucas took it as a sign that she didn't care, and he finshed bandaging the wounds. "I'm finished."

"Thanks. Your lucky my parents are in bed."

"Hmm…I forgot about them."

Katherine smiled. She pulled herself up, feeling a bit stronger and began ripping the bloody blankets off the bed. Lucas wanted to her to sit down, but she stubbornly refused. She told him she had extra sheets and blankets in her closet. Lucas helpfully got up and grabbed some dark blue sheets and a same colored blanket.

Lucas then made Katherine sit and rest while he kindly made the bed. Then he sat down on it. "What are you going to do about these?" He asked, pointing to the bloodied ivory sheets.

"I'm going to throw them away."

They were silent for a few minutes. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know," She sighed. "Thanks for coming. But why did you come?

"I guess I just wanted to come visit." He said, shyly. He looked down at his hands.

"Well thanks, cause I might have bled to death if you didn't come." She smiled. A sudden thought came to her head. _'How did he know where the bathroom was? He's never been in this house before, has he?'_

Lucas smiled back. "I wonder what your parents are going to say."

Katherine gasped and hit her forehead, right where her Freddy wounds were. "Ow!" She cried. "I didn't think about that. Damn."

Suddenly they both heard a small thump come from the closet.

Lucas stood up and carefully walked to the closet. Katherine remained stiting, for she was too weak to stand anymore. Lucas threw open the closet, and a bloody little girl crawled out.

"Kat?" Lucas gasped.

The small girl looked up at Lucas with distrust. Then she stood up. "Yes."

Katherine gasped when she saw the state of the child. "Oh, Katherine!"

The little girl climbed onto the bed. "Oh, nothing happened. He was gone by the time I got back in there. This isn't my blood. It's yours. I was just cleaning it up. I'm really sorry about what happened. He's more powerful than what I thought."

"It's not your fault, Kat."

Lucas walked over to Katherine and knelt beside her. The child eyed him.

"You're going to have problems you know." Then she disappeared.

"Was she talking to you or me?" Lucas asked.

Unexpectedly, sounds came from inside Katherine's parent's bedroom.

"Crap! They're awake! You better go." Lucas quickly kissed Katherine. She blinked and blushed at him, watching him climb out her window. "Bye…" She said.

"Bye." He answered back, sounding really happy.

Katherine quickly hid the bloody sheets and blanket under her bed, then she climbed under her new covers, nervously thinking about what her parents were going to say. She turned her back to the door before her lights were turned on.

"Katherine?"

"Yes, Mom?" Katherine asked, pretending to sound tired.

"Who were you talking to?"

"What? Nobody." She said, still staring at the wall.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine."

"Okay, honey. Goodnight."

"Night."

Katherine's light was turned back off. She waited until she heard her mother's door close, then she turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was safe for now until she had to "wake up" in the morning.

* * *

Katherine got out of bed that morning. _'Thank God it's Saturday.'_ She thought. Then she remembered the Freddy wounds. On the plus side, she felt stronger. She looked down at the wounds on her abdomen. She saw that there was dried blood caked on the gauze pads. She slowly rose out of bed and walked to her closet, and took down a hoodie, and put it on. She even pulled the cap on, so it somewhat hid the bandages going down from her forehead to her chin. She sighed bravely and went downstairs.

"What's with the hoodie, Kat?"

"Just feel like wearing it." She said, casually.

"Are you cold, sweetie? I can turn the heat up for you."

"No, thanks, Mom. I'm just really hungry."

"Breakfast is in the microwave." She said.

Katherine took her plate out of the microwave. Her breakfast contained of two pancakes, a few slices of bacon, and an egg. She gratefully carried the plate to the table. _'So far, so good.'_ She thought, sitting down.

She began to scarf down her food. She wanted to go upstairs, before her parents saw the bandages. She shoveled a peiece of egg into her mouth, and she choked. They was sudden strong taste of blood in her mouth. She didn't remember biting her tounge. Her eyes clouded. She looked down at her plate and saw the large drops of blood covering her pancakes like syrup. She gasped loudly, making her parents turn to look at her.

Katherine's mom ran up to her daughter and screamed. She lowered Katherine's hoodie and gasped at the bloodied bandages. Her father also ran over and grabbed ahold of Katherine and lowered her body gently onto the floor. They slowly took off the hoodie. The white T-shirt Katherine was wearing under the hoodie was no longer white, but red. Cathy's mind was going mad. She wanted to help, but she had no ideas what to do or say.

Katherine's father lightly hit her face. "Kat! What happened?"

"I don't know." Katherine lied.

The worried man ran upstairs to grab towels. He ran back downstairs and soaked the two of them in warm water, and then he kneeled next to his daughter, carefully took the bandages off her body and started to clean them off. Cathy watched in horror as she rubbed the unscratched side of Katherine's pale face.

"What the hell?" Alan said loudly.

"What is it?" Cathy asked, wildly.

"Stay away." He answered.

"What?" His wife said, bewildered.

"There's a message on her stomach that says 'stay away.'"

Cathy tried to get a better look, but the message was already starting to overflow again.

"Katherine, what happened?" Alan screamed.

"I don't know!" Katherine said faintly, and not wanting to tell them the truth. But she knew that she would have to tell them sooner or later.

After they could not stop the blood, Alan quickly carried her to the car to bring her to the hospital. Cathy sat in the back with her wounded daughter, putting pressure on Katherine's wounds with a towel that was already sopping in blood.

Katherine decided to tell them the truth. She must have felt faint, to want to tell them. "Freddy Krueger." She whispered weakly.

"What?" Cathy asked, leaning closer.

Katherine gathered up all the voice she could get. "Freddy Krueger!" She screamed.

Nobody saw Alan's face turn pale.

* * *

Alan ran into the hospital carrying his bleeding daughter. "Quick! This is an emergency!"

He ran through the swinging doors. Two doctors with a stretcher greeted him. He quickly placed his bleeding daughter on the stretcher. The doctors immediately ran her into the ER. Husband and wife ran as quickly as they could to be with her, but they were told to stay outside in the waiting room, and they were very sorry. Fifteen minutes they waited outside while the doctors cleaned Katherine's wounds.

Finally, a single doctor appeared in front of the couple and told them she would have to have stitches. They nodded solemnly, and the doctors went back inside to the ER room. A few minutes later, Katherine began to scream in pain, signaling that the doctors started the stitching already. Then suddenly, the screaming stopped. The doctors must have somehow sedated her.

Cathy was crying. "Who's Freddy Krueger?"

Alan didn't answer, so Cathy figured he didn't know, or the time to ask questions was not now. Almost an hour later, they were told that they could come and see their daughter. They hurried inside and saw that their daughter was looking unusually calm. No stitches could be seen, so they guessed that those clear stitches were used. However, the four long gashes across her face looked dark. Katherine smiled at her parents. They smiled back.

"How are you doing, baby?"

"I'm feeling better, mom. They put some more blood in me, or something." She said, pointing to the bend on her arm that had a single cotton ball taped to her skin.

"Honey, can you tell me who Freddy Krueger is?" She asked quietly. Katherine stared.

"Not now, Cathy." Alan said sternly.

Cathy and Katherine blinked at him.

A doctor came in, smiling. She walked up to Katherine with a small cup that contained two yellow pills. "Here you go," She said, handing the cup to Katherine.

She popped the pills into her mouth and held out her hand to take the other cup of water. The doctor handed it to her.

"Pain killers?" Katherine asked, taking a sip of water.

"No, these will help you sleep."

Katherine immediately turned and spat the pills and water onto the floor. "NO!" She screamed. The doctor and the parents were startled.

"Katherine?" Cathy said, trying to reason with her daughter.

Suddenly a team of doctors rushed into the room. Katherine looked at her mother for help. _'Well, now is the time to tell…'_

"No! I can't sleep! I don't want to sleep! He'll kill me, damn it!" She screamed.

Cathy's jaw dropped as four of the doctors struggled to keep Katherine held down and the extra doctor ran to a cabinet to get a needle. Katherine began to scream and kick. "Let go of me you bastard!" She violently kicked out, hitting a young male doctor in the face. He continued to hold her down thorough his bleeding nose.

The other doctor rushed over quickly and pricked Katherine's arm with the needle. The four doctors continued to hold down the weakening girl. Five minutes later, Katherine was in a deep sleep.

Cathy and Alan were sitting in a waiting room alone. None had said a word to each other for a little over half and hour. Katherine's words 'He'll kill me' was playing over and over again in their heads.

"Whose Freddy Krueger?" Cathy decided to ask again.

"Not now." Alan answered through clenched teeth.

"Is that who Katherine said was going to kill her?"

"I said not now." Alan growled.

"Yes! Now! If somebody is after our daughter, then I'm sure I have a right to hear about it!"

"Nobody is after our daughter, alright?" Alan mumbled.

"Then how do you explain those hideous gashes? Who is Freddy Krueger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's nobody. Katherine is just delusional."

Cathy stood up. "Damn it, Alan! If this _Krueger_ is after Kat, you have to tell me about it!" She screamed.

Alan stood up too. He was about half a foot taller, and normally somebody would back down at his looming figure, but Cathy bravely stood her ground. "He can't come after her! It's impossible! Fred Krueger is dead!" He screamed back, obviously not meaning to say what he did.

Cathy stumbled back. "He's _real?_ You know who he is?"

Alan sighed, knowing all the crap he had just caused. "Yes," Alan said truthfully. "Sit down. I used…to live her when I was ten. Fred Krueger was a child murderer back in those days. A bunch of our parents went out and finally burned Fred alive. He's dead. But ten years later, he somehow, impossibly came back in teenager's nightmares. He killed them in their sleep with this glove that he had always had. A blade on each finger, save the thumb. This was his idea of revenge. But in 1994, his own daughter pulled him out of her dream and killed him…again. So, you see, he's dead.

Cathy was speechless.

Alan sighed again. "How do you think we got the house so cheap? He used to live in that house! He killed the teenagers in the house!"

"_What?_ And you took it?"

"I had to."

"Freddy must be back. That's where all the scratches on his stomach came from!"

"No. I told you it's impossible."

"NO! Then how do you explain how she knows who this old killer is? And you! You just put her to sleep!" She screamed.

* * *

Strangely, Katherine didn't dream. She was conscious in her mind, wondering where Freddy was. He couldn't come to her now. He was already busy.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, guys. I hope you liked that chapter. And I know you're just gonna love the next one. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I like. I'm getting bored with life…forgive me. Anyway. Please review; it would make me so happy! And replies to your reviews are now going to be on my bio page. All you have to do is click my user name and you're there, savvy? Take care of yourselves! 


	16. Just like a fly

Chapter 16

**Just Like A Fly...**

Bethany walked into her twin sister's room. They were both wearing identical pajamas. The sisters smiled at each other wearily.

"What are you working on?" Bethany asked, eyeing the paper and pressed leaves scattered on the bed.

"Horticulture. I have a really big test tomorrow. And I'm really tired too. I need sleep." She said, finishing with a yawn.

Bethany freely sat down on her sister's bed. "Are you crazy? You know that you can't go to sleep!"

"Look, I'm perfectly sane. But I need some sleep."

"No. You can't do that. Don't you know what will happen?"

"Not tonight," Margaret smiled, reaching under her pillow. She pulled out a small bottle of Hypnocil.

"Where did you get that?" Bethany gasped.

"Drug store. Last night."

"What time last night?"

"Oh, about midnight." Margaret said casually.

"Margaret, you fell asleep last night. You were asleep at midnight."

"Was not! I snuck out."

"I don't even think they are finished testing that stuff!"

"Well then, how do you explain how I got this? Will you just shut up and take one?"

"…Okay." Bethany hesitated. Then she reached out and took two small pills in her outstretched hand. The twins smiled identical smiles before popping the pills in their mouth.

"Somehow I feel safer." Bethany whispered.

"Told ya! Now, if you will excuse me, I have a test to study for." Margaret said, slipping the bottle of pills back under her pillow.

Bethany smiled and left the room.

Margaret studied for what seemed like forever. She knew she was already ready for this test tomorrow. She glanced at her alarm clock. 10:45. She could hear her parents and her sister walking back upstairs for bed. Her mother peeked through the doorway.

"Okay, you can put that away and go to sleep now." Her mother said sweetly. Margaret immediately put all her stuff on the floor. "Okay, mom. Good night. Love you."

"Love you too, hun." She left.

"Love you, dad!" Margaret called. She heard a muffled answer.

Five minutes later, the parents were in bed. Bethany came into the room once more. "I hope this works…"

"It will," Margaret yawned. "No dreams or nightmares tonight."

Bethany smiled again and patted her sister's knee. "Okay, goodnight." She stood up and left the room.

"Night."

Margaret pulled her comforter over herself. She stretched and yawned. It felt so good that she could finally snuggle into bed, and actually feel safe about falling asleep. She closed her eyes and peacefully drifted off.

* * *

Margaret pushed open the door to the drug store and stepped inside. The three other people that was there, including the cashier, looked up briefly. Margaret sat down and patiently waited for her turn. She looked around the drug store. Suddenly everybody left, walking out the door and into the bright sunshine. Then the drug store looked strangely familiar, but knowing that this particular drug store was not in her town. Then she had to be… 

She quickly ran up to the cashier. He smiled warmly at her. "What can I do for you today?"

"I came in here about midnight yesterday. You gave me a bottle of Hypnocil…"

"Hypnocil?" The man repeated. He turned to his computer and began typing. Then he turned back to Margaret. "I'm sorry, young lady, but Hypnocil is not finished being tested. That means it is not in my store."

"But that's impossible!" Margaret exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, young lady. You must have been dreaming." He chuckled at his joke. "Dreaming, Hypnocil. Ha!" He mumbled.

Margaret stumbled back. Dreaming. She was dreaming. But that was impossible! She turned to run out the door, but there were no more doors. Margaret sunk to the floor in fear. That was the only answer. She was dreaming. But what about the Hypnocil? How did she get it? In her dreams? Of course. And she knew whom she got it from.

She heard a sick stabbing noise. She closed her eyes and shivered.

"Freddy." A deep sinister voice said. Margaret nodded, looking up. She saw that Freddy was sitting on the counter, cross-legged. His blades were plunged into the cashier's neck. Freddy's blades were poking out from the other side. She quickly withdrew his blades and watched the dead man slump to the floor. He stared at the blood on his blades, smiling.

"I'm not afraid of you." Margaret said, trembling.

Freddy stared at her for a moment. Then he looked at his blades again. "Of course you're not." He said seriously.

"I'm not!" Margaret yelled, trying to sound stronger. "I can leave if I want to." Margaret tried to stop herself shaking, but found it was impossible.

"Then go."

Margaret turned, forgetting the door was not there anymore. She hit her head on the wall and crumpled to the ground.

Freddy laughed and hopped off the counter. He walked over to Margaret. She opened her eyes and saw Freddy standing above her, upside-down. She scrambled quickly into a corner. Freddy chuckled at her.

"You're doing it _wrong_. You've got to use your mind." Freddy said, tapping his temple with his index blade.

Wasting no more time, Margaret closed her eyes and imagined a better place. She disappeared before Freddy's eyes, and Freddy smiled at her absence.

Margaret opened her eyes. She looked around her. She was standing on a small narrow road. Beside her on both sides, there were fields of Venus Fly Traps. She smiled. She liked this place already. She did research on the Venus flytraps, and better yet, she escaped Freddy.

She walked around slowly and quietly. This place was strangely quiet. Except for the faint popping of the Venus fly traps when they closed over a fly. She bent over a tiny flytrap, and inserted her finger. It quickly snapped itself over her finger, squeezing it gently. She giggled at it. She had always wanted to do that. A few minutes later the flytrap opened up it's jaws, realizing it could not eat her finger. Margaret took her finger back, and patted the plant.

She began walking for what seemed like hours. When was she going to wake up? She needed to, quickly before Freddy found out where she was.

Suddenly, she began to feel claustrophobic. This place was too quiet. She didn't like it very much anymore. She turned around and gasped. Where she previously walked was gone. Margaret stood in front of a black void. It was like space. She stared at it. This was the thing that was making her phobic. She began to walk toward it, but thousands of long, sharp blades poked out from it. It very slowly started to close in on her. She turned around to run, but stopped again. Ten feet in front of her was a giant flytrap that stood about 15 feet tall. It seemed to be hovering in the air, because all around it was just another void.

She looked behind her again to look at the void. It was creeping ever so slowly at her. She looked back at the flytrap. All she had to do was run through I, and not move any of it's spikes more than once. She would be okay. She took one last look at the blackness behind her, and started to run toward the fly trap. She slowly entered it, careful not to move the spines. It wasn't that hard. She looked behind her and realized that the void was moving faster. So she went faster. Big mistake. The flytrap snapped closed on her body. Margaret was now trapped inside.

'_Freddy found me.'_ She told herself.

She began to cry and beat her fists against the trap's walls.

"Freddy! Please let me out! I'll do anything!" She screamed.

Freddy's laughter echoed around her, and the flytrap's spines turned into Freddy's blades.

Margaret screamed, trying to avoid them. The flytrap slowly began to close in on her. "Wake me up!" She screamed at nothing.

One of the blades pierced through her leg, and she screamed. Three more blades came out on her, stabbing each of her limbs, pinning her still. Then the all turned into flimsy spines again. Margaret pulled them out of her skin. They made a sick popping noise coming out.

Margaret struggled to climb to the top of the trap, but by the time she got to the middle, there was no more room left to move. Margaret pushed on the sides, trying to open; nothing worked.

Suddenly, Margaret's arms broke. Her arms being pushed in also crushed her collar bone in. She screamed in agony. This was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life. Tears poured down her face. She was silently begging her body to shut down.

The trap was still closing in. It started snapping every main bone in Margaret's small body. Finally the trap finished by smashing her skull in. Margaret was dead.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Guys…that was sick. Can you even imagine that? So morbid. You're welcome. I hope you all enjoyed it. Didn't take me long to type it…only took me today. So…what did you think? Tell me loads. Really. 


End file.
